Meeting The Ambassador
by lecreatiflulu
Summary: Extended from a one-shot. Amanda takes up a post in the Vulcan Embassy after finishing her further education. A story of Amanda and Sarek's first meeting. And oh the sparks that did fly!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Amanda staggered down the hallway of the Federation Headquarters, her arms clinging to a box full of data slates. Passing into the Vulcan Embassy she scanned her security tab and passed through the barricaded doors to embrace a wall of hot air. Her feet thumped dully on the wine red carpet as she made her way down to her section. When she found her desk in the Ambassador's reception area she ceremoniously dropped the crate onto it and stretched her aching arms with a grimace. The Vulcan at the main desk turned to look at her wonderingly.

"You are injured?" Se'tek inquired.

Amanda groaned as she stretched her elbows above her head.

"Next time you ask me to collect some new data slates can you check how heavy they are going to be before I get them?"

Se'tek moved closer and looked her up and down as if assessing her wellbeing. He held an almost fatherly affection for her. He had black hair peppered with gray and his angular face had aged well over the years. Amanda found his eyes to be particularly expressive.

"Don't worry Se'tek, I'm fine. No permanent damage. Just remember that I'm not really built for hauling heavy crates around. That's a job for Danny." She smiled at him reassuringly.

Slowly she began to sort the data slates into desk compartments.

"Danny was not available, however in future I shall remember to check the weight limit." He assured her.

Amanda laughed lightly and shook her head. Se'tek always had a funny way of dealing with things. Feeling satisfied that the problem had been resolved he turned back to his work.

After filing away the slates Amanda began to sift through the messages for the Vulcan Ambassador that had been forwarded to her by Se'tek so she could sort them into relevant subjects.

She had been working at the Vulcan embassy for a few weeks now. After graduating in the summer she had applied for a position here as an aide. She had finished her degree in xenolinguistics and wished to put it to the test. So far, she hadn't said anything more than the standard greetings in Vulcan.

She had started her position along with Danny who was a couple of years her senior. It had been nice to have a colleague to start work with. Working for Vulcans was very different to a normal working environment and she was glad he had been there when they had to negotiate for a compromise for working hours, lunch hours, dress code and many things she hadn't considered before. But after a few weeks they had most of the wrinkles ironed out and everything seemed to be running smoothly.

Hearing footsteps she looked up to see Danny enter the office. He smiled broadly at her before handing Se'tek a PADD. After a brief discussion he sat down at the desk next to hers and started some menial admin tasks. He had just returned from the Andorian Ambassador with a list of ultimatums. This was a regular occurrence as the Andorians were a dramatic bunch.

Amanda turned to him and whispered: "So the Ambassador? What's he like?" Her eyes sparkled with curiosity. Ever since she had started her post she hadn't met the Ambassador properly, only briefly seeing him as he passed through the office. She and Danny were kept busy dealing with all the paperwork the Ambassador generated on his daily rounds. And for just one guy, there was a lot of work to be done!

Danny had been the first of them to be asked to join a meeting with the Andorian Ambassador and their mystery employer. She was eager to know what it had all been about.

Danny rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Nothing that we haven't read from the transcripts before, they're haggling over water. Andoria has more than enough and Vulcan has barely adequate supplies so Andoria has the upper hand. The Ambassador's negotiating tactics were interesting…" Amanda leaned toward him, her tasks forgotten for the moment.

"In what way?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I don't think he ever just asked for it, you know? They discussed and discussed and meandered about and he kept coming up with possible trade agreements which were all fine but Ambassador Atak wasn't interested. It was almost like he was enjoying trying to make him squirm." He furrowed his brow.

"So he is too proud to ask?"

"No… I don't think that's the case. I mean, Vulcans are always proud of their heritage but he has such a… powerful presence. I don't think you'd ever see that guy committing an act of desperation. Nah, he's way too smart. I reckon that he has a trick up his sleeve but I don't know what it is yet." He raised his eyebrow conspiratorially.

Amanda leaned back in her chair as she took in all this information. How she wished she could have gone to the meeting too. But nevermind, she was sure to get her chance. Sighing she smiled ruefully at Danny before getting back to the task at hand.

Just as she was getting going again Danny tapped her arm and motioned for her to move closer so he could whisper.

"I have some new gossip for you too." He grinned wolfishly.

"Oh! Do tell," she whispered dramatically, unable to wipe the childish grin off her face.

"Well.." he glanced around quickly, "I found out that Ambassador Atak has taken quite a shine to you."

"Really?" She furrowed her brow in confusion. "In what way?" She looked at him suspiciously; did she really want to know?

"At the meeting, when Atak saw me there he asked me if 'Pinky' was coming too." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Now I'm not certain, but I'm pretty sure he meant you."

Amanda looked at him in shock.

"Pinky? But why would he call me that?" She giggled to herself at the ridiculous name.

"I dunno," he said leaning back in his chair. "Maybe it's because when you laugh your cheeks go briiiight PINK!" He puffed out his cheeks and pulled a face.

Amanda doubled over in a fit of laughter. Danny pointed at her. "See! It's right there! Conclusive evidence that you are Pinky!"

Amanda punched him lightly on the arm and stuck out her tongue.

Their reverie was intruded when they heard a deep voice resound throughout the room.

"Daniel."

They both turned and upon seeing the Ambassador at the main desk they both jumped up guiltily. Danny brushed down his trousers to hide his embarrassment at being caught chin wagging.

"Yes Osu." He bowed his head.

"I require your transcript of the meeting along with its summary on my desk before the end of the day."

The Ambassador looked at them coolly with his dark eyes. His tall height and stoic appearance made him seem to loom over them both. Amanda kept her eyes on her desk. Not really sure what to do.

After what felt like an age the Ambassador left for his private office. No reprimand… as of yet.

Danny collapsed in his chair. "That guy is like a ninja! How come we didn't hear him come in? Oh wait… You were laughing so loud, no wonder he slipped in unnoticed." He teased.

"Hey! You were the one that made me laugh!"

He gave her an "oh really?" look. "Yes you! You can't pull that innocent face and think you can get away with it!" She threatened.

"I think Amanda; you'll find that I just did." He smiled at her smugly.

She glared back at him hard before they both smiled amicably and turned back to their work.

* * *

As it approached midday, Amanda found herself alone at the reception desk. Danny was attending to Ambassador Atak and wouldn't be back any time soon and Se'tek was on an errand for the Ambassador, delving deep into the Vulcan Archives for sensitive information Amanda didn't have clearance for. So she was left to field calls, messages and invitations for the Ambassador. He had finished his appointments for the day and was not to be disturbed.

Absorbed in her work she didn't notice her commlink flash red. Seeing it flicker in the corner of her eye she jumped up in shock. Sitting back down, she opened the channel. His deep voice rolled over her anxiety.

"Se'tek, attend."

Then the call ended abruptly. Amanda looked around desperately. Se'tek wasn't back. She still had all this work to do before the day ended but the Ambassador needed something else done.

Sighing she pushed back her chair and tried to arrange her hair in a dignified manner. Grabbing her PADD she held it close to her chest as if for protection and proceeded to his office door.

She stopped herself from knocking on the door, remembering how Se'tek had never done that when he entered the office. Pulling together the last of her resolve she pushed the door open and walked with a determined step into his office.

Entering the dark room, she found it richly decorated in bronze and dark red. Amanda found it funny how the Vulcans enjoyed the colour red so much. It seemed weird seeing the colour of passion and human blood used so much in their décor. It just seemed so… contradictory. Yet it must be strange for Vulcans to see so much green on Earth she supposed.

Walking towards the grand oak desk, she saw the Ambassador tapping his desk screen diligently. His mouth in a tight line, yet his posture was bolt straight. Amanda could never do that, she was a slouch through and through.

Her pace slowed as she verged on the desk. He didn't acknowledge her so she came to a stop a few feet away and waited. A few minutes crawled by. Amanda began to feel her nervousness slowly drain away as he ignored her for longer and longer. He wasn't that scary really. His dark hair and angular jaw could make him look severe but it was difficult when all the time you spent was with Humans who endlessly smiled away. Vulcans were just hard to read and that was what made other humans uncomfortable. Almost 100% of communication is received through body language. Eliminate the facial expression and you still have body language. But even physical expression with the body was carefully monitored by Vulcans.

As her thoughts droned on, she looked at her PADD. Maybe she could send a message to Daniel to see if he could "urgently" call her away. She had work to do and it was clear the Ambassador had no pressing issues. As she began typing a message on her PADD, she realised that the Ambassador was no longer typing himself.

Looking up she found dark eyes traced on her own. His hands were folded in his lap. Closing the program on her PADD she bowed her head reverently.

"Osu. Do you require assistance?" She asked politely. She hoped he would make it quick.

Silence brewed between them.

"Miss Grayson, are you aware of the numerous mistakes you have made prior to our meeting?" His voice dripped like ice down her back. She gasped.

What? Mistakes? What had she done wrong? She closed her open mouth, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"I'm sorry Osu; I'm not sure what you mean." Her brow furrowed in confusion. Her heart began to race and her discomfort grew as he continued to stare dispassionately into her eyes.

"Allow me to be clear. Your behaviour has been below my expectations."

He stood from his chair majestically. Amanda took an involuntary step backwards. Shocked and hurt by his words. As he spoke he slowly began to pace toward her.

"Firstly, your attire is unfitting for someone of your position." He said, raking his eyes up and down her form. She blushed furiously.

"Secondly, your socialising with Daniel is unbecoming for a single woman of your stature and you do so in such a way that it detracts from your work. Hence, you are inefficient."

"My…" She tried to speak but he cut in.

"I have not finished Miss Grayson, do pay attention." She fumed inwardly. The arrogant condescending little…!

"Thirdly, you should not speak about private affairs of the embassy with your colleague. Fourthly, when attending me you shall wait to be spoken too. You will wait quietly and be still, it is rude to do otherwise." He glared pointedly at her PADD. She grabbed it tightly, as if seeking reassurance from it.

"Fifthly, you speak only once I have spoken to you."

Stopping before her he cocked his head to one side and gazed at her passively. "And your final mistake: do not interrupt when I am speaking." His tall form loomed over her, she felt terribly small looking up into his dark eyes.

"Do you understand Miss Grayson?"

Amanda swallowed subconsciously and shook her head as if to scatter her thoughts.

"I hear you, but I don't understand." He did not say anything. She felt cold throughout her entire being. To think she had been so excited to meet him when he had been coolly judging her every move, not giving her a chance to introduce herself. She felt terribly sad but also she felt terribly angry. She looked into his eyes defiantly.

"I believe your requirements of my appearance, behaviour and actions are excessive."

She looked down at her white blouse and knee-length grey pencil skirt with smart but low heeled black shoes. Flicking her gaze back to his she raised her chin defiantly. Time to make a stand.

"My attire is modest and formal. Se'tek approved it before I started my position. As to Daniel, I admit we were gossiping and I do apologise for it. It won't happen again. But my social interactions with him are not impacting on my work. We are friends and we have a close working relationship and we get along together really well. We have to; otherwise we wouldn't be able to spend such long hours together doing intensive work. And finally, when I came to your office I was merely trying to be efficient but you did not respond to me for ten minutes! Now that is rude behaviour. Not interrupting you I understand but only speaking when spoken too and waiting for you to acknowledge me? That isn't how we do things on Earth. I am not Se'tek, and I am not Vulcan. If you grade me by Vulcan standards I will always fail because I am and I always will be human."

She breathed deeply, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed by how carried away she had got. Oh God, he's going to fire me isn't he? She swatted away her worries like irritating flies. No, she had a right to be heard.

"It may not be the normal practice on Earth; however once you enter the Vulcan Embassy you are on Vulcan soil and should therefore adhere to its customs." He pointed out neatly. He raised an eyebrow at her.

She pursed her lips and remained silent. Slowly he walked back to his desk and lazily flicked his hand across his desk screen.

"I believe you said in your resume, that 'you enjoy a challenge, no matter how impossible it may seem.'" He glanced up at her, she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Then I issue a challenge to you Miss Grayson." He leaned across the desk to stare boldly into her eyes. "Exceed my expectations."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Leaving the Ambassador's office, she collapsed into her desk chair and buried her head in her hands. She could feel her temple throbbing from the argument just a few moments before. She felt like screaming inside but now wasn't the proper time for that. Resting her forehead on the desk she tried to think deep calming thoughts, focussing on the cold feeling of the laminate surface against her skin. Regaining her presence of mind she straightened up and checked the time. She only had an hour left before she could leave. It felt like forever.

She could just leave now. To hell with the job! If he wanted a Vulcan he could employ a Vulcan. But a part of her rebelled at the idea. No… She wasn't finished with him yet.

She punched in her ID onto the desk screen. Seeing that all important emails were sorted for now she considered the rest of the work she had to do. She would have given anything to be able to collect a heavy crate of data slates. She desperately needed to get away from his office.

At the top of her list was producing a draft for the Ambassador's presentation at his next conference which was a week away. Se'tek said it required formatting and Amanda could see why. Whoever had designed it clearly didn't have a creative bone in their body. No pictures, no colours, just fact after fact. She rolled her eyes in disgust. The Ambassador was good at negotiating but his showcasing skills seemed to be sorely lacking. As similar as he was lacking in charm, humour, wit, intelligence, vigour… Amanda stopped her inner rant and tried to focus.

She started searching for contextual images to add and pulled off data displays to adjust their colouring and convert into holograms. As the hour came to an end and neither Se'tek nor Danny had returned, Amanda shrugged on her coat and left her computer running. It would take all night for the conversion process to complete. The re-colouring of the graphs had taken longer than she had anticipated. Who knew there were so many different shades of grey?

Her gaze landed on the office doors of the Ambassador. How tempting it was to just sweep in there and see the look on his face when she declared her resignation. But she was forgetting that he wasn't human. A Vulcan would never give a satisfactory reaction. He'd merely wake up the next day and pretend she had never existed.

Gritting her teeth she decided that she would come back. I will stick this out. Just you wait until you see what I'm fully capable of. Her eyes narrowed at the thought: He's not going to know what hit him.

* * *

She strode into the embassy the next day. Dressed in a white polar neck and wide pinstripe flairs that were snug about her hips and wearing high heeled shoes, today she meant business.

As she entered the reception area, she smiled as she heard Danny whistle appreciatively.

"Looking good today Amanda, what's the occasion?" He grinned.

She dumped her bag on her desk and woke up her deskscreen.

"Oh nothing. The Ambassador made a comment on my attire being unfitting for my role so I've made a change. You like it?" She gave a twirl and posed at the end.

"You look 'mighty fine' as they say." He said appreciating the lines of her body. "So you've actually met the Ambassador now?"

Settling into her workspace she nodded the affirmative. Danny scooted over.

"Well come on. Spill the beans! What was he like?" Danny asked, excited and eager.

"Hmmm. Let me think… How could I describe him in one word…?" She bashed in her ID furiously and pulled a face of mock consternation before answering: "I know! Disappointing."

"Wow… What rattled your cage?" He said, shocked.

Just as she was about to dive off into a tirade of verbal bashing of the Ambassador and what a ridiculous man he was, the office doors opened. They both froze. As the Ambassador exited the suite, Danny stood up respectfully. Amanda remained seated. Stubbornly gazing at her screen and ignoring his presence entirely.

Her cheeks grew hot as she felt his gaze upon her but she refused to acknowledge him. Danny intervened: "May I help you, Osu?" He asked anxiously.

The Ambassador's eyes were torn away from her and his penetrating gaze rested on Danny. She noticed him falter a little bit under his scrutiny.

"Has Ambassador Ovina arrived?" He queried.

"Uhhh…. No Osu. Her personal aide has told us she will be about ten minutes late and wishes to convey her apologies." He smiled placatingly.

"About ten minutes?" He drew out the words slowly.

Danny started to sweat a little bit.

"Could you be more precise? I do have my own schedule to uphold."

Amanda cringed inwardly. What a horrible, horrible man! Peeking at the security vids she saw the familiar shape of Ambassador Ovina making her way through security. Bottling her resolve, Amanda stood up to address him.

"Ambassador Ovina will be with you presently Osu. May we be of any further assistance?" She tried not to glare at him but the instinct was very strong. He stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Escort her to my office; she has a tendency to wander."

She then noticed him give her the once over of her new attire and she felt herself blushing again. But he did not comment. He left promptly and Amanda found herself leaning on her desk so she didn't do something she would regret later. Danny seemed frozen to the spot.

"Wow." He stated simply. "I can see why Se'tek wanted to introduce us slowly." He wagged his finger in the direction of the office. "He… he does not suffer fools gladly."

"Don't be silly Danny you aren't a fool. He's just… overly pompous." She declared.

"Man I do not want to ever be on your black list." He smiled nervously. She smiled back.

"I'll be back soon." She picked up her PADD to leave. She could see from the vid that Ambassador Ovina was already wandering. She glanced back to the office doors as she walked out. "See if you can offer a hot beverage to him or something? He could do with raising the temperature of his blood by a few degrees." She said scathingly.

Hearing Danny's mirth echo down the corridor, she allowed herself a small smile.

* * *

Ushering Ambassador Ovina into the Ambassador's suite, Amanda directed her to a suitable chair. Arna Ovina was the Ambassador for Earth. She was of African descent and she was well built with a big personality to match. Amanda felt herself instantly warming to her. She was a very motherly figure. But as lovable as she was, she could be a tempestuous dragon if she needed to be. As she walked, the beads in her braid made a pleasant jingling sound which mingled well with her hearty laughter. It was refreshing to have someone so full of life involved in politics. Amanda found herself still smiling when she announced her arrival to the Ambassador, almost forgetting her previous resentment.

As Ovani settled into the chair, Amanda offered her a drink. She knew how hot it could feel working in the Vulcan Embassy.

"No thank you my dear. I had a tipple with Ambassador Atak this morning. Who knew the Andorians brewed the most delicious ice tea? Of course the blue colour could put you off drinking it but as soon as you forget that it is just delicious!" She chuckled.

Amanda smiled before turning to the Ambassador.

"Is there anything else you require Osu?" She asked.

"That is all, Miss Grayson." He said dismissively, not even glancing at her as he settled into his own chair.

Amanda bowed her head and turned to leave. Her knuckles were white as she attempted to crush the stylus between her fingers.

"You're leaving so soon?" Ovani said. "Why not let her stay and transcript our meeting? I would enjoy her company." She smiled sweetly at him.

Amanda saw no emotion cross his features as he stared at her for a moment. She looked at him questioningly. Danny was completing transcriptions regularly now but she had yet to do even one. She tried not to look too hopeful. Glancing away, he came to a decision.

"Miss Grayson has not been formally trained in this area. I do not believe it would be suitable at this time."

Amanda sighed and found her gaze dropping to the floor. So she was being punished. She moved towards the door, about to call Danny when…

"Well there's a first time for everything! Amanda, come and join us please." She said authoritatively.

Amanda stared at her wide eyed. Surely she realised who she was dealing with? Furrowing her brow she looked to him for direction but he was scrutinizing Ambassador Ovani… intensely. Ovani continued to smile at him benignly. The moment began to draw out when he finally spoke.

"Very well." He nodded his permission to Amanda.

Trying to conceal her puzzlement she sat down in a chair between the two.

Now she knew how Danny had felt at his first transcription: The confusion of never knowing whether you'd just witnessed a political power play or whether you'd become a part of one. Amanda suppressed a shudder at being used as a pawn. Perhaps he was right not to get her to transcript so soon? She shook off her doubt and set her PADD ready. Ambassador Ovani interrupted her preparations.

"May I just say Amanda, I do love what you've done with your outfit. You look fabulous!" She said winking at her.

Amanda desperately tried to avoid looking at the Ambassador. She could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Thank you Ambassador." She said quietly.

"I'm surprised Sarek that you allowed your new Human employees to retain control over their own wardrobe. When I'd heard about your new Aides I was sure that you would put them all in a drab uniform!" She waggled her eyebrows at Amanda conspiratorially.

Amanda forced a smile. She knew she should keep her mouth shut. Don't say anything, she told herself. Don't say anything. Don't say anything. Don't say anything. She knew she shouldn't. She knew she would get in trouble, but she just couldn't resist…

"Yes, Ambassador Sarek has been most understanding in this matter." He glanced up sharply and she almost faltered under his unnerving gaze. But before she could stop herself she continued:

"I have to admit I was impressed when he expressed how important it was to retain individual expression in these modern times; and how we should celebrate the differences between all the diverse cultures in our galaxy. I'm glad that it is Ambassador Sarek who promotes the fostering of better relationships between Humans and Vulcans; Leading the way himself by encouraging acceptance of the differences in our ways."

She smiled sweetly at him, pretending to be in awe. She noticed a tiny crease form in between his eyebrows. Ohhh, so she had hit a nerve! She felt a flash of triumph run through her. One nil to Amanda!

"My, my, Sarek you never cease to surprise me! This is a new initiative I take it?"

He almost seemed to be lost in his own thoughts for a moment when he didn't respond but slowly his attention returned.

"Indeed." He said, giving Amanda a new look of… was that apprehension?

Amanda tried not to feel too smug with herself…. and failed. Finally he finished his study of her and returned his attention to Ambassador Ovani.

"May we return to the matter at hand?" He suggested. Artfully sidestepping the obstacle Amanda had thrown in his path.

Throughout the rest of the meeting, Amanda hurriedly transcribed their conversation. Ambassador Sarek, for the most part, pretended she didn't exist and that suited Amanda fine.

When the meeting came to an end and Amanda ushered Ambassador Ovani back out of the office, just as she was leaving through the doors she turned back to see if the Ambassador had followed. She saw him standing by his desk looking down with his eyes closed. He seemed to be rubbing the bridge of his nose gently, as if trying to erase the crease that she had given him with her verbal parry. Curious, she thought. Maybe he's finally realised what he's got himself into, she smiled to herself.

Noticing that he was being watched his head snapped up to regard her coolly. He never seemed to blink this man. Straightening her posture she regarded him with icy civility.

"Miss Grayson… Is there something you are looking for?" He enquired.

She refused to be intimidated by those piercing eyes.

"Do you need to see a healer Osu? You seem to be in pain. Headaches can be awfully common in stressful environments." She said daringly.

Ignoring her comment he settled himself in his desk chair and rested his fingertips together.

"Vulcans do not have headaches Miss Grayson. So no, I do not require a healer."

"Very well."

Bowing her head, she turned to leave.

"Miss Grayson?"

She turned back, restraining the sigh that was fighting to heave from her lips. He beckoned her in. Closing the door behind her, she walked to the front of his desk. Her arms crossed over her chest as if they were a shield of armour.

Standing up, he walked to her, his robes rustling against the desk.

"I must warn you Miss Grayson that you are walking down a treacherous path."

Her eyes widened in shock. What was he implying?

"I see potential in you. But you poorly disguise your ambition to others." He continued.

"I..." She tried to speak but he held up his hand to silence her. Her brows knit together in confusion.

"Politics can be dangerous. The people you work with and who you may regard warmly as friends would have no qualms about using you if it were to gain them an advantage."

"And how do I know you're not just using me then?" She glared.

"You do not." He stated simply. She fumed. "I may require your assistance in the future in such matters but until I can be sure of your loyalty to me we may go no further."

Mulling over his words, she watched him steadily as he went to admire the window. "You must be careful Miss Grayson. You cannot trust Ambassador Ovina." He said softly. She double-taked at his accusation.

"But… why? She's the Ambassador for my planet!" She exclaimed. But then understanding dawned on her. "Oh… You mean… she could use me to get to you?"

He turned to look at her. "Precisely. Your outburst played right into her hands and she did not even have to try and encourage you." He looked disapproving.

"I stand by what I said. We should accept each other's differences. Only then can we work together." She said passionately.

"As admirable as your sentiment is, it is not so simple."

She huffed. When is it ever oh wise one?

"Take for example, yourself and Daniel; Daniel has assimilated his role without issue, taking instructions when required and accepting my authority. Yet you… you seek to rebel against me in a most illogical manner. My dealings with all Humans have been similar to this. Those that are accepting and those that are not."

"You were instructing me on how to live my life." She said through gritted teeth. "Humans value their freedom and independence."

He moved to speak but she jumped in: "Is it truly our fault that we sometimes regard you with suspicion and resistance when your society is so closed compared to ours?" She interjected. He raised an eyebrow at her. She ignored it and continued with her point.

"Vulcans are allowed to travel freely to Earth whereas permission to travel to Vulcan is rarely given. You bar us from your literature and withhold all information about the advanced technology you possess. You do this even when you have access to all our culture, all our technology and even when you can participate in our society and learn directly what it is to be human!" Her chest heaved with the emotion in her words.

Realising her voice was raised she dropped down to a whisper.

"It feels like you are the little boy with a magnifying glass watching us living and building in our ant hill, waiting for the day when you lose interest and stamp us out of existence."

She watched him closely through narrowed eyes.

"Miss Grayson, I assure you that is not the case." He said most seriously. She regarded him apprehensively.

At that moment Se'tek entered the office. Flashing a curious glance her way he addressed the Ambassador.

"Your transport is ready Osu. Departure is in five minutes." He said crisply, promptly leaving as fast as he came.

An awkward silence followed. Amanda stared out of the window, worry written across her features. She hadn't realised how soured her enthusiasm had become by her resentment towards the Ambassador. It troubled her… deeply. Ambassador Sarek interrupted her musings.

"We will continue this… discussion later. In the meantime I must compel you to follow my instruction. You can achieve much under my tutelage Miss Grayson."

She raised her eyebrows at him in surprise.

"However, if you choose not to. You will find your time here… challenging." He concluded. "You are dismissed." He said waving his hand and returning to his desk.

Leaving the office doors she sat at her desk and stared numbly as thoughts raced round in her head. Noticing her reflection in her desk screen, she saw that she herself now had a small crease between her eyebrows. How had he done that? Rubbing her face with her hands she returned to work, stopping only momentarily when the Ambassador left his suite. He glanced at her briefly before affecting an almost imperceptible nod her way. She stared at her screen, confused. What was going on behind those dark eyes of his?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Peanut butter?" Amanda queried, eying Danny curiously.

Danny smiled. "Yup, peanut butter sandwiches are the best."

"Snap!" Amanda grinned foolishly.

They were both sat at the Canteen having their lunch break. This was the first one they had managed to take together. Amanda knew she should be wondering as to why they'd both been shooed out of the office but it was nice to have company at lunch for once.

She bit into her sandwich, savouring the nutty flavour. Danny did the same.

"So… Crunchy or smooth?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"Mmmmmmmm smooth all the way." Danny said between mouthfuls.

Amanda wrinkled her nose in mock disgust.

"No way. Crunchy has my vote, tastes better."

A mischievous look crossed Danny's face.

"Very well then. Tell me Miss Grayson," he adopted Ambassador Sarek's deep voice and drooped his face. Amanda started giggling. "Peppermint or Spearmint?" His eyes deadly serious.

Amanda had to stop eating her sandwich from fear of choking. She cleared her throat.

"Peppermint… duh. Spearmint's for losers." She teased.

Danny shook his head in mock consternation.

"Losers? Insolence!" He smacked the table for effect. Amanda almost fell out of her chair with laughter. He leaned across the table to her. "Spearmint… is the logical choice."

Unable to contain himself anymore, Danny finally lost it and they both collapsed in fits of giggles. Catching her breath, Amanda tried to stay calm when she faced Danny. Their eyes met and in a second she couldn't contain herself again. She didn't know what it was about him, but he was too hilarious for his own good.

After the moment passed, they both returned to their sandwiches.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to look Ambassador Sarek in the eye after the stunt you just pulled." Amanda admitted, trying to stop herself before she got carried away with the giggles again.

"That guy is a gold mine for comedy though." Danny winked.

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't approve." She said smiling to herself.

"Don't worry, it's our secret. What happens at lunch stays at lunch." He said raising his hand as if swearing an oath. Amanda smiled.

"Agreed."

Glancing at the time, she realised half their break was already gone.

"We better eat up. We don't want to be late coming back from our first lunch together. We'll never be trusted again!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Aww come on Amanda. Is it so bad working here?" He asked, concerned.

"No… I guess not." She admitted.

"Try not to let him get to you." He rested a comforting hand on her forearm. "I'm sure he's just testing you. You're way better at this job than I am. He's just training you up for something." He encouraged.

"You really think so? I always seem to be the one getting told off." She sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why he hasn't replaced me. The only conversations I have with him turn into political debate. I never even thought of myself as politically minded until I started talking to him. It… it freaks me out."

Danny looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Honestly… I still think you shouldn't worry. In some ways… I think that political debate is really the only way he knows how to communicate. All his meetings are just debates. I've never seen the guy have a normal conversation. Ambassador Atak on the other hand…" He shrugged.

Amanda looked unconvinced, poking at her yoghurt.

"Amanda you are the nicest friendliest woman I've had the pleasure of meeting. You're very accepting and incredibly easy going. I bet there are few people in this world who wouldn't want to be friends with you. But even the most popular people meet others who they just don't get along with. And Ambassador Sarek is one of them. I'm sure you'll work it out, but in the meantime… try not to take it to heart." He smiled reassuringly. "Plus he is Vulcan… How would you even know if he did like you? You never know, all this political debate might be his way of expressing it."

Amanda looked thoughtful.

"Anyway, I'm yammering on. The short of it. Don't worry, you'll be fine. You can always ask Se'tek if you're really worried about it."

"I suppose…" She smiled sheepishly. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it." He grinned back.

Feeling a little better, Amanda continued to eat her lunch before they returned to the office.

* * *

Amanda and Danny stood awkwardly in front of the desk in the Ambassador's office. They'd been summoned immediately upon their arrival. It seemed that they had come to a conclusion of whatever their "secret meeting" had been about.

The Ambassador was doing his usual trick of making everyone wait. Amanda tried to not let it get to her. Instead she smiled at Se'tek standing next to him. Se'tek inclined his head towards her. Ahh so maybe the whole nodding thing was a sign of good opinion in Vulcans? Her musings were interrupted.

"Miss Grayson and Mr Cuthers, I am sure you are well aware of the conference that is to be held seven days hence."

They nodded. That blasted presentation they had had her working on for days trying to make it more appealing. She'd be glad when it was over with. She still needed the Ambassador's approval though. She wasn't looking forward to that moment.

The Ambassador left his desk to stand in front of them.

"Mr Cuthers, you will accompany me as my personal aide to the conference. I will require you to monitor and organise my itinerary and you should bring formal attire." He turned to Amanda.

"Miss Grayson, you will remain here to continue to administer all correspondence through the office. You will also be on call should the need for your assistance arise." She felt a little disappointment at not being able to see her hard work in action. But she swallowed it before it enveloped her.

"Se'tek will be on leave to Vulcan for personal reasons. Therefore I am relying upon you both to represent the interests of Vulcan and to behave accordingly. There must be no mistakes." He warned. "Before his departure, Se'tek will brief you on the specifics of your role. Should you have any queries, direct them to him." He looked at them calculatingly. "You are dismissed."

Leaving the office, Amanda waited until the doors were firmly closed before she erupted in excitement.

"Danny! You're going to the federation space station!" She grinned.

He looked at her dumbfounded.

"I know… I'm surprised. I thought he would take Se'tek and leave us to manage here." He looked off into the distance.

"Hey, this is a great opportunity for you. I'm sure you'll do great." She said reassuringly.

He smiled back awkwardly.

"Yeah… Thanks."

He seemed to be experiencing quite the shock at having to attend the Ambassador all weekend. Amanda didn't think she'd have minded that much. There would be so many interesting presentations to see and different races to meet and above all they'd be in space! She had to stop herself before she got too jealous.

They settled back into their desks. Se'tek left the office a few moments later.

"Se'tek?" Amanda called out. "Is everything alright?" She asked him as he walked over.

He cocked his head to the side; this was usually his confused expression.

"I mean… you're not sick are you?" She asked, worried.

"Not at all Amanda."

"Oh good." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried it might be something bad."

"Your concern for my welfare is touching Amanda. However you have nothing to fear."

He paused, seeming as if to consider something. He drew himself up before he spoke.

"My wife is soon to have a child." He confessed.

Amanda shot up from her chair.

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations Se'tek that's wonderful!" She beamed at him.

He nodded.

"Indeed, it is a wonder."

Amanda laughed at his turn of phrase.

"Well I hope you have a nice time back home." She sat back in her chair. "Say… what's the Vulcan equivalent for farewell in this setting?" She asked curiously.

"We anticipate your return."

"Then I anticipate your return greatly Se'tek."

As he walked away to continue his work, Amanda couldn't stop herself smiling. In fact, she couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. She hoped she'd get to meet his child one day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Amanda walked into the office on Friday morning, she breathed a happy sigh. The whole office, all to herself, she thought. What could be an easier day at work? No Ambassador, no paper trail, no work and no supervision!

Leaving her comm. Unit on her desk she settled into her chair and flicked through the emails. The feeds were quiet, presumably because everyone and his grandma was going to the conference this weekend.

Finding Se'tek's list of work, she turned on her personal player and got going.

Later in the day during her lunch break, Amanda reclined in her chair, toes jiggling to the beat as she ate her customary yoghurt. Today was toffee day, and those were her favourite.

Losing herself in the peppy beat of her music, she didn't notice her comm. Unit vibrate on the desk until it travelled across to her leg. She nearly threw her yoghurt everywhere in shock. Regaining her balance, she shut off the music and opened the channel anxiously. The Ambassador's face filled the screen.

"Miss Grayson, we have a situation." He said sternly.

What? What could have possibly gone wrong? He and Daniel should be well on their way to the space station by now. There hadn't been some kindof public disaster while she'd been relaxing had there?

"What's the problem Osu?" She asked worriedly.

"Daniel is unfit for work. He was suffering symptoms of an unknown virus so I have dismissed him."

"Oh no! Is he ok?"

He looked away from the screen as if to conceal a sigh.

"No Miss Grayson, he is unwell. He needs rest."

She would have been offended but her mind whirred with the news. Poor Daniel. This was going to be his big break. He'd been preparing for it all week. She'd been actively encouraging him to feel some excitement about it and now he was too ill to go. She wished she could go and see if he was alright.

"Miss Grayson?" His voice returned her to reality.

"Oh! Yes Osu, sorry. What should I do? Should I call Se'tek?"

"No Se'tek is on Vulcan and should not be disturbed. I cannot attend this conference without a personal aide so you will have to be Daniel's replacement."

'Have to be,' he said. Her toes curled at his apparent distaste in his decision. She rubbed her forehead.

"I'll have to go home and pack. When is the next shuttle to the space station? I'll have to meet you up there." She said, running various plans through her mind.

"The next shuttle is at 14.14. There is no time for you to return home Miss Grayson. I have sent the hovercar to pick you up from the Embassy in ten minutes. You will board the shuttle and I will meet you at the station. Daniel will brief you on your duties before you arrive."

He cut off the call.

Her mind went blank for a few moments. Realising the time, she made a decision. No way was she going to this conference without a change of clothes or even a toothbrush! She'd need formal attire, underwear, makeup… the list went on.

Grabbing her bag, she logged out of her station and exited the embassy. Seeing the Vulcan Embassy car pull up outside the entrance doors, she pointedly ignored it and hailed a taxicab. Within minutes she was on her way home.

During the journey she tried to call Daniel whilst purchasing a ticket for the next shuttle. She was lucky it had recently been payday, those tickets were not cheap! She knew she could claim it back later.

The ringtone rang and rang and rang but Daniel wouldn't pick up. She didn't know whether to be more worried that he was too ill to reach his comm. or to be more worried that he was really upset about being dismissed. For all she knew, unfit could mean he had a case of the snivels. Either way it didn't look like she was going to get a briefing anytime soon and Se'tek wasn't available. She was going to have to do this blind. Great.

Hopping out of the taxi, she ran into her flat and grabbed all the essentials. Pausing only to rummage in her wardrobe for a suitable dress considered 'formal attire' and a matching pair of shoes. Running back into the taxi she whooshed off to the shuttle station.

Arriving just a few minutes before, she tipped the driver and ran up the automated walkways. Luckily the security portals were clear. She could hear the last call for the shuttle over the tannoy. Only wearing a short flowery dress and daps the security guard scanned her bag and allowed her through. She ran like a wild woman down the long and winding hallways to the shuttle dock. Finally seeing the end in sight, she handed over her boarding pass and was pointed to the last available seat.

Sitting down, she tried to catch her breath.

"That was lucky dear." An old woman next to her said. "Shuttles don't wait around for no-one these days. That was a close shave!" She smiled warmly. Amanda smiled back. "That's a lovely dress you're wearing too. Who's the lucky man you're running away with?" Her blue eyes sparkled. Amanda laughed.

"If only that were true, if only…" Amanda said ruefully.

Sighing she sank back in her chair, feeling the shuttle pull away from the dock. The health and safety announcement video popped up before her. This was going to be one long weekend…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Finally reaching her assigned quarters on the space station, she leaned back on the door and closed her eyes with relief. It turned out boarding the shuttle had been the least of her problems.

After walking out of the docking station she had found herself stranded without any official documentation about her purpose. When the federation official heard her story she could tell that he didn't believe one word of it. Their records indicated that there should be Daniel Cuthers not Amanda Grayson as the Ambassador's aide for the conference and he should have arrived over two hours before. The flowery dress and plimsolls were not helping her either.

She had been quietly ushered aside into an interview room where border officials pawed over her papers and rummaged through her luggage.

"So as an Ambassador's aide, you have no identification for the conference and no itinerary. And where exactly is your Ambassador?" The steely eyed woman had asked.

She had come very close to screaming at that point. They had confiscated her PADD so she could not contact the Ambassador or even Daniel. After explaining her situation for the umpteenth time they finally left her alone.

Three hours passed and she had been pacing the sterile mirrored room when they had finally returned to dump her official documentation on the desk. Looking at the paper, she saw a security statement signed by the Ambassador for her release. For God's sake! Three hours for a signed slip? Was she really so unimportant that he couldn't have bothered to meet her at the docking station?

Fuming, she accepted the mumbled apologies from the border staff, checked into the conference and found her way to her quarters.

Standing up, she threw her bag on the cushy double bed and jumped into the shower. Thoughts crackled with rage across the surface of her mind but she shook them off. Once I'm clean, I will get some nice food and then I'll feel better, she assured herself.

Drying herself off, she slipped into some comfy clothes and shoved a card into the food synthesizer. A few moments later a steaming bowl of creamy chicken pasta was in her hands and making its way to her stomach. She was so hungry!

Finishing it off, she felt a wave of warmth and comfort flood through her. She'd made it through the worst. Putting the bowl away she made a beeline for the bed but her PADD vibrated on the kitchen cabinet. Rolling her eyes she walked over and unlocked the screen.

"Meet me in my quarters in ten minutes.

Ambassador Sarek."

Gritting her teeth, she grabbed her PADD and tied the robe about her waist as if readying for battle.

* * *

Appearing at his door, he gave her a once over before cocking his head to one side.

"Your hair is wet." He stated.

She restrained herself from rolling her eyes.

"My dryer was broken. I filed a maintenance report and I have been assured it will be fixed promptly. Now, may I come in? Or shall I just stand out here until it drip dries?" She said, raising her eyebrow at him.

As usual he towered over her and said nothing as he scrutinized her. He was always scrutinizing her.

As he stepped to the side she brushed past him quickly. In her haste, her shoulder accidentally grazed his chest but she ignored it. It was an accident, she was sure it wouldn't affect his Vulcan sensibilities too much.

Turning round to view his room, she noticed his official robes draped over a nearby armchair. The Vulcan script adorning them must have taken months of precision and fine needlework to achieve its beauty. It seemed uncharacteristic of him to leave it in such a careless manner. He always appeared so fastidious. Then again, she was usually much more aware of others personal space. Tiredness could change many habits. She felt an odd sense of camaraderie with him for a brief moment.

Turning to regard him, she found him reclined in the opposite armchair. Seeing him sat down, in just a uniform tunic and in such a domestic environment it felt very… odd. It was almost as if she was in some surreal political documentary. The illusion was shattered when his attention returned to her.

She must have looked a sight. Bath robe and wet hair, she looked like she'd been rescued from the ocean. She shook off her thoughts. I am too tired to be doing this.

"Miss Grayson. It is to my understanding that you have not been briefed for the conference."

Sighing, she sat down on the floor and tucked her robe round her feet.

"Please Osu, just call me Amanda. And no, I haven't been briefed. Daniel didn't take any of my calls." She said rubbing her eyes.

He seemed to consider her for a moment.

"Honestly it won't offend me and I'll still call you Ambassador Sarek as usual. The 'Miss Grayson' routine just isn't needed in this setting. In fact… I think you may be the only one in the whole Embassy who doesn't call me by my first name." She smiled to herself.

"I will decide what is or is not appropriate in this setting Miss Grayson. However, considering the circumstances I will accept your request… Amanda."

A groan of annoyance escaped her mouth before she could catch it.

"With all due respect _Ambassador, _it is my name and therefore it is my choice." She flicked aimlessly through the screens on her PADD in frustration. But she was unable to contain it…

"And it was not a request!" She huffed. "It was a cordial gesture."

He stared at her impassively, but she wasn't finished. "It's a sign of trust. I am giving you _permission_ to use my first name. I was trying to… foster some familiarity between us to make it easier to work together. However, you seem resolute in denying my attempts." She glared.

"I was unaware that you were encountering obstacles in our working relationship." He said calmly.

Oh great. Now was not the time for a one-to-one with your boss.

"How about the fact that nearly every conversation we have descends into an argument?"

"We have conducted debates. They only become arguments if the subjects involved become charged with emotion."

She was pretty sure he was patronising her.

"Are you implying that humans are incapable of stopping their emotions from interfering in debates?" She accused heatedly.

He folded his hands underneath his chin.

"No… That is an assumption you have made. Are you well Amanda? It is unusual for you to be so illogical."

And in an instant she was reminded of how tired she was.

"I… I'm sorry Ambassador. I am quite… tired. I find it difficult to deal with my emotions this late." Glancing at her PADD she saw that it was well into the morning hours. She cringed at how pathetic her words sounded. She braced herself for the disdain she might see in his eyes. But none was there. It was all too easy to forget he was not human sometimes.

Why do you confuse me so?

The Ambassador flicked his fingers across his PADD. Her own PADD bleeped with an incoming document.

"Make sure you read this and familiarise yourself with our itinerary."

Standing, he brushed himself down; a habit acquired from years of wearing robes. He turned to her.

"Now you must rest. I will escort you back to your quarters." He said softly.

Numbly, she stood up and left his quarters.

"It's ok; I'll be fine on my own." She assured.

He stepped out behind her and closed the door before she could protest.

"I insist… Amanda."

Shrugging, she turned to walk down the hallway to her new home.

As they reached her door, she felt the need to apologise one more time.

"Ambassador, I am sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect with what I said earlier. I was foolish."

She looked to the side to avoid his gaze. Apologising was always embarrassing.

"That is not necessary. You are… young."

She suddenly found herself looking into his eyes. They were so dark and intense she couldn't stop herself from staring. She almost found herself saying: ….not so young.

Her door opened and the moment was gone. A male mechanic stepped out.

"Oh! You must be the occupant. Uhhh Miss Grayson?"

She nodded. He gave her a friendly smile.

"Your dryer is all fixed. Should work like a dream now. I hope it didn't ruin your evening." He said sympathetically.

"No, fortunately it didn't. My day had already done that for me." She said smiling.

"Oh one of those eh? I'm sorry to hear that."

She noticed he had an Irish lull to his tone and he was rather good looking in a roguish way. She saw the spark of attraction in his eye. Blushing, she pulled her robe tighter self-consciously.

"Here's my card. If you need anything else repaired during your stay here then I'm your man."

"Thank you Mr… Drave." She smiled as she read his card. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

And with that, he was gone.

Stepping into her room, she turned to close it and almost jumped when she realised the Ambassador was still there.

Composing herself she wished him goodnight.

"I will see you again at 08:00 hours. Do not be late Miss Grayson." He said tightly before leaving promptly.

Amanda was so relieved to go to bed; she didn't even change out of her robe. Curling up, she sank into a deep and powerful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Today was conference day. The cavernous ceiling above echoed with the muffled conversations of thousands of people below. Amanda sat excitedly on her chair in the tiers of seats sloping the walls of the room as the politicians congregated in the centre. It was time for the first meet of the day when all the various politicians would meet to raise issues that would be discussed throughout the weekend.

The issues had already been planned weeks in advance. But for the advantage of everyone else who wasn't aware of the issues on other planets the politicians would introduce their case in the hopes of raising support from other parties.

As the sound of a gong rang out, the politicians settled in their seats. The table at the centre was round and seated well over fifty people, each equipped with microphones for when they needed to speak. Amanda could just make out Ambassador Sarek on the far right of the table, sat across from Ambassador Atak and far away from Ambassador Ovina. She knew most of the others by name but hadn't been introduced in enough political circles yet to have met them.

The talks began and Amanda listened closely to her earwig as it translated their discussion. The Ambassador had given her a list of topics that he was interested in and she was to take notes on the proceedings.

As the talks rolled on, Amanda became increasingly aware of how little input the Ambassador made on any debate that was not related to his planet or his people. Ambassador Atak was a passionate orator and had already aligned himself strongly with issues he felt had weight. Ambassador Ovina was one of few women on the table and Amanda marvelled at how she martialled the table when it became too raucous. But Amanda's eyes were continually drawn back to Ambassador Sarek. Must he maintain a neutral stance on every subject he was not directly involved in?

At the conclusion of the first meet, Amanda hurried to meet with him before he left the hall. They now had two hours of recess before the second meet of the day. She returned a wave to Ambassador Ovina before walking swiftly to follow him through the exit.

His strides were long and powerful and she quickly found herself out of breath as they approached the corridor to his quarters. He barely glanced at her as he entered and she found herself hovering for a moment outside of his door. Did he want her to follow? She thought about what Se'tek would do and decided to go in. He could always dismiss her.

She found him stirring some form of tea in his kitchenette and again a surreal feeling descended upon her. It almost seemed too personal being there with him. She saw him lean onto the kitchen surface and close his eyes as if he was considering something painful in his mind. Beginning to feel uncomfortable, Amanda coughed to gain his attention. He didn't stir. After a moment he straightened and took a deep breath. For some odd reason, she found herself blushing. What on earth was wrong with her?

"Ambassador, may I ask you a question?" She asked tentatively.

He turned to face her smoothly.

"Surely you have answered your question yourself. To ask if you can ask a question already requires a question." He said philosophically.

Amanda screwed her eyes at him. He cocked his head to one side.

"I have confused you Amanda?" He asked. She tried to run his sentence through her head one more time but it still… didn't quite make sense. The Ambassador sipped his tea and Amanda gave up. Confusion seemed to be a permanent state of mind where he was concerned.

"I think I'm going to stop trying to be polite to you from now on." She said with a mischievous smile.

"You are… teasing me?" He asked curiously, pausing from his drink.

Amanda blushed. She suddenly felt very foolish.

"Well …yes. I suppose I am." She held her PADD a little tighter.

He stared off into the distance for a moment.

"Another attempt at familiarity?"

"Yes," she admitted. It felt like she was confessing to some kind of heinous crime.

She didn't know why she had done it now. She seemed to be doing a lot of weird things lately. Or maybe it was because she was trying human things with a Vulcan? Well yeah… that IS weird. But oddly enough, that didn't seem to stop her. She suddenly missed Danny's companionship.

"Intriguing…." He pondered. "Tell me, when you met the mechanic last night, was that attraction I saw in him?" He took another sip.

Amanda felt her cheeks flood with heat.

"Um yes… Yes, I suppose he was flirting with me." She suddenly became intensely interested in a nearby plant. How lovely and green it was.

"And you?" He asked, calmly swirling his cup of tea.

"I… I… Yes, I flirted too. He was nice and good looking and… well it's biological, a subconscious body language thing." She mumbled. It was like she had been caught by her own father.

"Do you intend to mate with him?" He said, crisp as a fresh leaf.

"WHAT?!" She gasped. "Dear God, no!" She hid her face from his. Exactly how were they having this conversation?

"Surely that is the design of the biological attraction?" He queried, calmly taking another sip of his drink.

"Well yes but… that doesn't mean I sleep with everyone I like! I'm not a rat. I'm a sentient being. It's just a… a… signal not a requirement!" Her chest heaved in her confusion. She looked at him; he regarded her curiously as if she were a specimen in a science lab. It made her feel rather… naked. "Please, can we not talk about this anymore? This is making me feel uncomfortable." She snapped.

"My apologies." He said, as if he had merely asked her the time of day. He tore his wandering eyes away from her form. Finishing his cup of tea, he went to refill it. "What was the question you originally intended to ask?"

She did a double take, trying to remember the normality of their conversation before. Slowly, it came back to her. She could still feel her heart pounding in her ears.

"Oh. Yes. I wanted to ask why you did not speak much in the meet this morning." It seemed so unimportant now. But she continued anyway.

He went to sit down in an armchair.

"I mean, you didn't seem to speak on any topic asides from the issues you presented. Do you maintain a neutral stance on any issue that is not your own?"

"Vulcan, in general maintains a neutral stance on most topics. However there are a select few to which we will aid. Another reason is that many of these topics have been discussed multiple times. In these cases, my opinion is well known and unless it changes I remain silent. There is no use in repeating oneself when other more important matters require your attention."

Amanda mulled this over as she sat in the other armchair. The Ambassador checked his PADD, seeming satisfied with what he found he stood up slowly.

"If you will excuse me, I must meditate. You are welcome to stay and partake of a meal during the recess. I will return when it is time to leave."

And with that, he left for the bedroom and closed the door. Amanda's head whirled in his wake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Amanda chewed her food thoughtfully as she mulled things over in her mind. A lot had seemed to happen in the last couple of days. So much so, that she hadn't had time to process all the memories, the feelings, the dramas and the confusion… the Ambassador. Her brows furrowed as he began to form in her mind. Memories flashed past her eyes as she continued to stare into space.

Their first meeting:

_"…Your behaviour has been below my expectations..."_

His first lecture:

_ "…I see potential in you. But you poorly disguise your ambition to others..."_

His first concession:

_ "…I will accept your request… Amanda..."_

And now…

_ "…You are… young…"_

What did he mean? His face reformed in her mind. There had been something different about that moment. His eyes were focussed, no longer wandering but intensely still. It had felt almost… intimate.

She shook her head fiercely. Now she was just being silly. She rubbed her temples and tried to not think about him. But it was inevitable.

_"…You are… teasing me?..."_

That spark she had seen in his eyes… almost hinting at a playfulness rarely seen. And why had she teased him? What had compelled her to step over that boundary into over-familiarity? With a Vulcan? Not only that, but her employer too. She had to keep reminding herself that she was here to work, not argue and tease and chat! But her guard kept slipping; things that felt right in the moment felt inappropriate in the next. Something about him messed her up inside. Badly.

Then there had been:

_"…Do you intend to mate with him?..."_

She felt herself blush anew at the recent memory. She had no idea where that had come from. Never in a million years had she thought those words would arise from his mouth and in that order.

She shook her head gently in dismay as the memory replayed in her mind.

Suddenly, she felt the penny drop. She stood up from her chair abruptly. Her PADD fell to the floor but she didn't notice. Her hands flew to her forehead as if to catch the thought before it flew away.

He had _teased_ her… Her mind boggled as she tried to comprehend it. He had been winding her up the whole time and she hadn't noticed! Of course he knew that humans didn't mate like rabbits. He's been an Ambassador for years. He'd… he'd been deliberately trying to make her blush!

Danny's voice echoed through her mind:

_"… your cheeks go briiiight PINK!..."_

A voice broke through her maelstrom of thoughts. His voice.

"Amanda?"

* * *

She turned to see him standing by the door to his room, his robe folded neatly over his arm. She hadn't noticed him return she had been so preoccupied. Still adrift in confusion, she pointed a finger at him.

"You…" But she stopped herself. What did she want to say? What should she say? Was there any point in accusing him?

"Yes?" He said calmly, betraying no emotion as usual. She shook her head.

"Nothing…" She said distractedly.

Sitting down she picked her PADD up off the floor and checked for any damage. It was fine. Even though there was nothing she needed to do with it, she pretended to be busy. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to face him. It was probably embarrassment, humiliation. Though she didn't think he had meant it to be that way. Oh if only she had realised…

In her peripheral vision, she saw him sit down in the chair opposite her. Folding his hands under his chin he watched her as she fiddled with the brightness of her screen.

"Amanda… If you are not too busy." She glanced up at him sharply. She could have sworn his eyebrow had twitched. Her eyes narrowed as she caught him that time. "I wish to return to our discussion earlier. About the… boy with the magnifying glass."

"Oh." She said simply. It had felt like months since they had last spoken on that topic.

"You spoke of great suspicion and even hostility towards my race. I am aware of this issue and I have been attempting to address it since I began my post here." He leaned forward in his chair. "If you were in my position, what would you do to alleviate this problem?"

He regarded her seriously as she pondered her answer.

"Am I to assume that sharing your technology and opening your world to visitors is out of the question?" She asked. Surely, such open-hearted gestures would solve the problem?

"It is possible that those things could happen. However there are reasons for our secrecy. If you knew a race had members that felt hostile towards you, would you still give them access to advanced medicine and technology and allow them to venture freely on your world? Would you feel that your family was safe? That the privilege would not be abused?"

She felt like she should make a stand for her people. But she also felt the ring of truth in his words. If the roles were reversed and she had the technology to both save and destroy lives. If she felt that they couldn't be fully trusted, would she give up that knowledge? Could she bear the responsibility of that choice and its consequences?

"No. I wouldn't." She admitted. She felt her shoulders sag with her admission. Humanity was too young to bear such a burden.

"I believe that the problem lies deeper than the withholding of knowledge. Through my studies of human history and behaviour I know that most humans enjoy a sense of mystery. Yet when it comes to our culture you do not. Some still feel we are a threat. There must be another motivation."

An idea formed in Amanda's mind but it almost hurt her to say it.

"I have a notion. But I'm worried it would offend you."

"Continue. I will not take offense." He assured.

"Well… Have you ever heard of the "uncanny valley"?" She asked tentatively.

He shook his head.

"It is a Human term?"

"Yes… It's um… Well a few centuries back when we started to really get good at making robots we started to try and make them more human, both in looks and behaviour. This was to try and encourage acceptance of them in our society. And to some extent it worked. We could empathise with fluffy robotic seals and small baby dolls. But there comes a point when if a robot looks or behaves too human, it causes a feeling of revulsion… Akin to… seeing a dead person."

She glanced up to gage his reaction but nothing showed.

"And that's the uncanny valley. The point when instead of liking a robot they begin to feel… creepy. Um… uncomfortable to be around." She said trying to clarify.

"Anyway, my idea is that… because Vulcans are so very human in appearance, the fact that your behaviour is so stoic may be causing suspicion because of the uncanny valley. You do look so very human but you're behaviour clearly shows that you are not."

He seemed to gaze into the distance as he considered her answer. She'd never really thought about it that way before. But then again, she had never been asked before.

"If what you suggest is true, then this implies that for Vulcans to be accepted, they must behave in a more humane manner."

"Yeah…" She agreed. Not the easiest solution to be had. Being more human meant being illogical. She was pretty sure that was never going to happen.

Absent-mindedly she tapped her knee with her stylus as he thought things over.

"You have experienced this… uncanny valley?" He queried.

"Perhaps… The first time I met you …that was quite intimidating. But it's hard to tell. Meeting your boss for the first time is always unnerving." She shrugged.

"Do you still experience it now?" He leaned forward in his seat, almost as if he were impatient to hear her answer.

She smiled.

"No, I don't think so. I believe this sort of thing only occurs when you are meeting for the first time or perhaps seeing each other from far away. Once you've met a person, it's easy to realise they aren't a threat. Social instincts take over instead of natural ones."

"Does this include Daniel Cuthers?"

"That's a tricky one… I don't think he's experiencing that. It's more that he respects you a lot so he worries about your opinion of him."

"Unlike yourself?"

"I have to admit, at the beginning I did." He raised his eyebrow in a curious way. "Well if you didn't approve of us then that's a pretty sure way to get fired, you know?"

She decided not to elucidate on why she didn't care so much now. She knew it wasn't arrogance or pride. Maybe she was finally coming to trust her employer? Maybe.

"What do you recommend?" He asked. It startled her. _He_ was asking for _her _advice? And the student becomes the mentor it seems. She almost felt like shrugging it off claiming inexperience, but she felt like this was a test of some kind. She had to be careful. Straightening in her chair, she tried to adopt a more professorial tone.

"Trustworthiness or good will tends to be expressed through affection or through smiling. Both of those, I'm not sure are compatible with your culture." She shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Things you might consider instead are your use of language. Humour is tricky and can be misunderstood easily but compliments are always a good way to start." She looked up at him to see his reaction.

"Compliments?" He asked. "Are they not used in human courtship?" His tone, disbelieving.

"Yes, but they can also be used in general. You can compliment colleagues, friends even complete strangers. It's a useful way of easing social tension and can even open up topics for conversation that were previously closed to you."

He seemed unconvinced.

"Can you give examples to support your claim?"

She almost laughed at the word claim. Standing up she accepted his request.

"Sure. Let's pretend that I am you." She brushed down her trousers "Who do you want me to compliment?"

He stood up slowly and paced as he thought to himself. Deciding on someone, he turned to her.

"Ambassador Atak."

"Well, if you wanted to butter him up a bit you can always flatter his pride. Suppose he said something logical in an argument that you agree with. You can simply say: well said."

"It seems unlikely that two words would change his opinion of me overly much."

"Test your own hypothesis then." She said mischievously.

"Indeed I will." He said confidently.

"You do have to be careful with compliments though. You have to mean them when you say them otherwise people will think you are being deceitful. It also has to be situation appropriate." She affirmed.

"Such as?" He encouraged.

"Say I was to walk in to the office and upon meeting you say: "you are looking very handsome today." That would be inappropriate. Well… It would basically be outright flirting which isn't professional." She became a little flustered under his gaze. It's fine, it was just hypothetical!

"A more appropriate thing to say would be: "you look well this morning."" She demonstrated, hand actions and everything.

"And both those compliments are equivalent?"

"No!" She said more forcefully than she would have liked. "The first one implies that you are sexually attracted to the person and the second one means you care for their wellbeing. Quite _big_ differences."

She shuffled on her feet a little. "People can behave differently if they feel cared about. Even just a 'good work' or 'thank you for your time' is considered as polite and as long as you mean it, it can help the person to be more accepting."

He looked as if he was going to say something, but an alarm rang on her PADD interrupting the conversation. "Recess is over." She informed him. She wished that they could continue, there was so much more ground they could cover. But he had work to do.

He seemed to sense her disappointment.

"We will continue this later." He said authoritatively. Then dressing himself in his robes he swept out of his rooms. And …Ambassador Sarek is back. She rolled her eyes as she chased after him striding off into the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Amanda scanned the crowd of gathering people below. A soft voice muttered in her earwig updating her on the security arrangements for the evening. She was supposed to be scanning the area for potential threats for the Ambassador. However, with over three hundred people present that was nigh on impossible.

She recalled the briefing that she and the other aides had attended where they were given the lowdown on detecting suspicious behaviour and what to do in an emergency. They had briefly recapped the self-defence manoeuvres they had all been taught before they started their posts. Amanda wasn't really worried about that, she was more worried about holding her wits together if something did happen or if she overreacted to something benign. The Security Chief had assured them that they wouldn't be alone. With everyone wearing earwigs, all they had to do was report suspicious behaviour and the security team would investigate.

Amanda was fairly confident she could obstruct a crazy human heading her way. But if it was a Vulcan or any of the other species, she had no idea. She could always trip them up and sit on them she supposed?

The meeting had ended on the cheery note of: "Hope for the best, expect the worst." Exchanging humorous glances with the other aides, they had returned to their rooms to prepare for the evening.

After the evening meal all the politicians and their respective aides as well as some VIPs would head to the Star room. A grandiose ball room dotted with various furnishings and refreshments to encourage people to converse and mingle. On opposite sides of the room, windows looked out onto the vacuum of space. Amanda pretended to be looking out the window at the far side of the room which viewed the Earth in the distance whilst she monitored the goings on at the centre of the room.

The polished floor sparkled from the lights up above, Amanda found herself mesmerised with the shadows dancing across it when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss Grayson." Turning around she smiled a greeting upon seeing the Ambassador.

He was wearing a special set of bronze robes tonight, complete with silver sash embroidered with Vulcan script. It gave him an almost regal air. She felt a little bit dressed down compared to him. But trying to compete by wearing a ball gown and tiara seemed a little ridiculous.

"Ambassador," she bowed her head respectfully. Anyone could be watching at any given moment so she had to be especially careful with her behaviour this evening.

"Attend." He said simply. And with that, he proceeded down the steps.

Sticking close behind him so she didn't lose him in the crowd, Amanda whispered into her mike:

"Ambassador Sarek is approaching the floor."

"Affirmative, just keep an eye on him Amanda. Don't let him out of your sight," crackled the earwig.

Following the Ambassador from conversation to conversation, Amanda stood politely at the side, PADD at the ready in case he might request something of her. This was highly unlikely, with Vulcans having eidetic memory Amanda's primary role for reminding the Ambassador of who was who seemed superfluous. Nevertheless, she had to be there; even if she was doing nothing.

Amanda attempted to listen in on the conversations from time to time but she found her mind wandered easily. Her concentration was completely shot. She had been up since early this morning and with only a few hours' sleep to cling on to she thought she was doing well for this time of night. The idea of crawling onto one of the comfy chaise lounges placed around the room and have a nap was incredibly compelling. But she knew she shouldn't.

As the Ambassador milled about the room, Amanda decided to check her messages. Scanning through the advertisements and bank notices she found that she still had no reply from Daniel. A frown settled across her features, she worried about him.

Glancing about the room for what felt like the hundredth time, something caught her eye. Looking to the railing on the upper level she espied a small Vulcan child. She hadn't realised children would be coming to the events this evening. She walked over to get a closer look and recognised it to be a boy. He looked to be about nine years old, by human standards anyway. His gaze was wandering through the crowds. Although he appeared to be showing no outward sign of emotions, his behaviour seemed to indicate distress.

"Chief, I see a small Vulcan child without its parent. I think it's lost. Permission to investigate?" She whispered to her mike.

"Permission granted. Handerson, take up Amanda's position on Ambassador Sarek." Ordered the Chief.

"Yes Sir," replied Handerson.

Amanda glanced towards the Ambassador but he was engaged in conversation and seemed completely oblivious to her presence. She figured that he would survive on his own.

Slipping away, she walked up some stairs and around the edge of the room until she found him. His eyes were still darting everywhere. Clearing her throat, she attempted to put her Vulcan language skills into practice. She hoped that they hadn't faded through lack of use.

_"Child, are you lost?"_ She asked him kindly.

The boy spun round to face her. He looked at her with an almost scientific regard. For a moment, he seemed unsure of whether to speak to her or not. She was almost worried that he might run away. But after due consideration, he decided to stay.

_"I am unaware of the location of my father."_ He spoke softly, almost too quiet for Amanda to hear.

He turned to look out over the rail, but he was a little too short to see over it.

_"I cannot see with this obstruction."_ He declared. A small amount of frustration leaked out into his voice.

Amanda examined the child in his grey tunic with his shiny black hair and small pointed ears. Seeing the concentrated frown on his face, she felt her heart warm. She had somehow forgotten how much she liked to be around children.

Before he could say a word against it, she grabbed him underneath the armpits and placed him on a small ledge so that he could grab the railing and see the floor clearly. This was no mean feat; Vulcan children were most definitely heavier than they appeared!

_"This is highly irregular!"_ Appealed the squirming Vulcan in her hands.

_"Hush now. Stop struggling and see if you can find your parents."_ She said firmly, struggling to hold back laughter at his words.

Given a simple instruction to follow, the boy settled and started to scan the crowd. Amanda saw the Ambassador speaking with a Cardassian delegate; he seemed to not have noticed her disappearing act… so far.

_"There!"_ The boy pointed at a Vulcan couple in the distance.

Taking a good look at them, Amanda set the boy down. She crouched down to the boy's level.

_"Stay close to me and I'll lead you to your parents. We don't want you getting lost!"_ She smiled.

_"No."_ The boy said so very seriously.

Standing up she charted a path that would hopefully avoid the Ambassador and take her straight to the boy's parents.

Heading off, she checked to see if the boy had kept up and she could see him scurrying after her. She knew it would be improper to hold his hand as she would a normal human child. But soon enough she felt a little hand grab hold of the side of her dress. She beamed at him and he gave her a curious look.

_"Hold on little one."_

Weaving her way through the masses they finally converged on the couple. As they came into view, the child immediately detached and ran to his parents. His parents seemed to look down at him gravely. Sheepishly, the boy offered two fingers outstretched to his mother. The mother returned the gesture in kind for a moment and then they broke apart. Curious, Amanda thought.

The mother walked forward to greet her. The boy shuffled behind and peered round her skirts to watch.

"We must thank you for your kindness Miss…?"

"Miss Grayson." She bowed her head. "It was no trouble."

The mother bowed in kind and gestured for her husband to join her. He broke apart from his conversation with another and joined her side. It seemed like women did have some power in their relationships. Or at least this one did. The woman looked at her appraisingly. If it hadn't been for all the scrutinising she'd been under from Ambassador Sarek, she might have blushed. Instead, she looked calmly back.

"My name is Svelda and this is my Husband Varok." She gestured to him. Varok bowed his head and watched her intently.

"You have earned our son's trust and so you have earned ours. Pray… what is your occupation here?" She queried.

"I..." Amanda began, but was interrupted.

"She is my aide." Said a stern voice from behind her.

The Ambassador seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Turning around, she bowed her head in apology. At least she hoped that was the right thing to do.

"My apologies Osu, I did not mean to be gone for so long." She looked into his face, his eyes seemed hard. She couldn't tell if it was the lighting though.

He greeted the couple and they bowed respectfully. Amanda noticed that the boy seemed to have disappeared again. She caught him behind his mother, for some reason he seemed to be avoiding the Ambassador…

Amanda waited patiently for the conversation to end before being led away to a refreshments stand. As the Ambassador quenched his throat, he looked at her sternly.

"You should not have approached the child." He scolded.

"But why? He was clearly lost and needed help. I had permission from the Security Chief."

"You would not understand. It is not part of your culture." He stated, before continuing his drink.

"Try me." She folded her arms across her chest testily.

"I think not." He said.

Frustration boiled inside her. Aware that they may be being watched, Amanda put on a fake smile before she spoke again.

"And exactly how am I meant to know how to interact with your Vulcan counterparts if you do not inform me of the aspects of your culture, pray tell?" She asked icily.

The Ambassador stared at his glass as he set it on the table. He breathed deeply before coming to a decision. Beckoning, he walked to an empty part of the window and gazed to the stars outside. Amanda stood next to him and leaned on the railing. Her feet and back were starting to ache, she realised miserably.

"You are aware of the telepathic abilities of my species?" He asked quietly.

"Vaguely… I know that children are bonded at a young age and that skin contact allows telepathic transference." She murmured.

"There are bonds within the family as well. Parents, children, siblings and relatives can communicate with each other without skin contact. However, some Vulcan children grow up and have limited telepathic ability."

"You mean the boy?" She asked.

"Indeed." He nodded. "It is common practice in our culture to test those who struggle by separating the family amongst a crowd. Normal children have no issue in locating their family through telepathy. However some can be overwhelmed by telepathic interference. It is a focussing exercise, requiring concentration and nothing more." He explained.

"So I interrupted some kindof test?" She asked. He nodded the affirmative. "But the boy was clearly distressed." She exclaimed.

"I am aware of that. But that is how it is done." He looked at her as if to say: and that is that.

"It seems unnecessarily cruel to me." She mumbled.

The Ambassador turned away from the window.

"Like I said, you would not understand."

Amanda felt a pang of regret at his statement. She was trying, but it was so difficult when everything was explained to her too late. She turned around and walked to him.

"I'm sorry, I am trying." He gazed down at her for a moment, she almost thought she saw softness in his eyes but soon his attention was drawn away. "I suppose I should apologise to them." She shrugged hopelessly.

"That is not necessary. I will speak on your behalf." He said authoritatively. He turned to her. "I must speak with Ambassador Ovina. Stay here until I return."

Amanda nodded morosely. She'd made a mistake and now she was being punished. Watching him walk away she let out a deep sigh. Staring out at the stars her mind wandered along until a sharp tug at her dress roused her.

Looking down, she found the Vulcan boy. She smiled instantly, weariness forgotten for a moment.

_"Hello little one."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The little boy regarded her curiously.

_"Are you lost again?"_ She asked, teasing.

The boy turned and pointed at his parents not too far away. Amanda smiled. Turning back to her, the boy seemed to stare at her for a while and almost imperceptibly shuffled his feet.

_"Is there something you wanted to say?"_ She asked wonderingly. The boy seemed to stare at her harder, as if trying to communicate with her telepathically through sheer force of will.

She crouched down beside him and whispered:

_"Is it a secret?" _

The boy shook his head.

_"Oh."_ Feigning disappointment, she stood up and rose slowly as if to walk away. As soon as her back was turned, he spilled the beans.

_"Wait!"_ the boy called out. Then feeling self-conscious, he ducked his head.

Returning, she folded her arms and waited for him to speak. She used her most serious face. No-one could deny her serious face.

_"I wish to see the stars."_ He murmured.

_"But they are right there."_ She gestured to the window beside them.

_"No… I want to go to the observatory." _He gazed across to his parents. _"My parents said they would take me if there is time but they are busy." _He looked to her and she thought she saw an expression of hope. _"Please… will you take me?"_

A frown settled on Amanda's features. She wanted nothing more than to say 'yes' and give him a tour. But she knew she would be going against the Ambassador's wishes and most likely that of the parents.

_"I am not sure your parents would approve of me taking you without their permission. I have already interfered when I should not."_ She explained.

A gleam of understanding entered the child's eyes.

_"I will take the blame, it is my wish."_ He said fervently.

She knew that still wouldn't remove all blame from her. But blame wasn't what she was worried about. As long as the child understood the consequences she'd take the boy anywhere.

_"Head to the outer corridor across the room and wait there. I will join you in five minutes. Be discreet."_ She whispered.

Watching him scuttle off, she turned to lean on the railing. She scanned the crowd for the pointy ears of the Ambassador and she found him deep within a group of Ambassador Ovina and her friends. Looking up, he caught her eye. She waved lazily, feeling a small amount of pity at seeing him corralled in there. He nodded in return before attending to the conversation.

"Amanda!" A voice called from somewhere in the crowd. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't put a name to it. A shot of blond hair and blue eyes and before she knew it she was being hugged firmly. "Amanda it's so good to see you darling." As the man drew back to look at her, she finally recognised him. Oh my god.

"Charlie…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Amanda froze as Charlie smiled dotingly at her. He hadn't changed one bit. His hair carelessly tousled, the strange yet charming wonky smile and the suits that always included some kindof waistcoat. Feeling his warm hands in hers she felt a flush of comfort but she snatched them away. The familiar ache that she had become used to harbouring returned. She crossed her arms over her chest so that he couldn't try to take them again. A small part of her was crying out to rush into his arms but she wouldn't do that. Not ever.

"What are you doing here Charlie?" She said coolly, eyes narrowed.

He flustered a little under her gaze and put his hands in his pockets like a schoolboy.

"I'm here on business of course! Really Amanda, I thought you would be more pleased to see me!" He smiled appealingly at her.

"Well I'm not." She could feel her throat tightening as memories of better times flooded back to her the longer she looked at him. She had to go. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

She turned to leave but he caught her arm. She gritted her teeth.

"But we only just met. Please Amanda stay, we have so much to talk about!" He pleaded.

Amanda shook his hand off roughly.

"I have nothing to say to you. I must get back to my duties."

Walking away, she saw him try to grab her again but she avoided his grasp. "Touch me again and I will report you for harassment!" She glared.

Charlie put his hands up apologetically.

"Ok… ok… Amanda I'm sorry. I just want to talk to you. Can't we just talk?"

His eyes were so sincere and Amanda felt herself waver under his words. But she held strong, no amount of talking was ever going to bring back what they had had.

"You had your chance Charlie. I'm leaving now. Don't follow me." She warned.

He called out after her but she ignored him and fled, avoiding the gaze of the crowd as she left the room.

Entering the outer corridor, she wiped at her watering eyes and cursed. Her makeup was going to be ruined.

_"You are in distress."_ The little Vulcan boy popped up as if out of nowhere.

Oh yes, the stars, she reminded herself. Taking a deep breath she tried to compose herself.

_"I'm fine. Let's go see the stars."_ She said, trying to be enthusiastic.

The boy looked at her dubiously, but before he could ask her anymore questions she started walking to the nearest turbolift. As they shot up to the top of the space station, Amanda took deep breaths and ignored the pain in her chest. Peace Amanda, peace. The boy continued to stare at her curiously.

Swiping her security tag, they entered the observatory dome. It was deserted, thankfully. The boy immediately rushed off to play with the machine at the centre of the room. She assumed it was some kindof device that controlled the many lenses dotted on top of the space station.

Leaving the boy to play as she most certainly had no idea how to operate that thing, she sat herself down nearby and stared up at the myriad of stars. She sniffed to herself. They were quite pretty really.

As a heavy numbness began to settle on her the boy came and tugged her dress.

_"Look! Look!"_ He pointed at the display hovering over the screen. An hourglass galaxy coloured in greens and purples spiralled majestically in the air. _"It's the Amorpha galaxy! My father discovered it last month. I knew these telescopes would be powerful enough to see it."_

He rushed to the display and started pressing some buttons to zoom in on specific areas. Standing up stiffly she shuffled over to get a closer look.

_"How big is it?"_ She asked.

_"It's the biggest galaxy discovered to date, containing over three hundred times the stars we have in our own galaxy." _He looked at her earnestly. _"Think of all the solar systems that must contain, all the planets, all the cultures that could exist!"_

Amanda smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. _"Maybe when you're older you can go there someday."_ She suggested.

The boy paused from his furious calculations and stared at her.

_"It will not happen in my lifetime. We are limited by our transportation; only with the discovery of wormhole travel or polycosmic phasing will we be able to travel there."_

Amanda had no idea what polycosmic phasing was but she saw the boy's point. She stayed quiet and listened to the boy's commentary, nodding away.

She studied his dark brown eyes and cherubic face as he worked.

_"I never asked you. What is your name child?"_

"_Taro._" He said, not pausing from his work.

_"That's a nice name."_ She complimented.

_"It is sufficient."_ He answered back. She smiled, how very Vulcan.

The lift alerted them to an intruder. She saw the Ambassador step out. Taro didn't notice his presence until he was almost upon them. Realising who it was he cautiously stayed on the opposite side of the panel. The Ambassador said nothing to her.

"Taro, you should return to your parents. They are looking for you." He instructed.

Not needing told twice, Taro cleared the panel and walked out of the room. The Ambassador waited until the boy had left before he spoke. She readied herself for his disappointment and the resulting lecture.

"Amanda… Are you well?" He asked softly.

She looked into his eyes, shocked. After all that had happened, his kindness was the last thing that she was expecting. Water was fighting to leave her eyes and she blinked hard to push them back. She tried her best to say the usual "I'm fine" or "of course everything's ok, why wouldn't it be?" But under his steady gaze she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Why lie?

"No." She confessed. And with that confession, the tears finally came.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Humiliated with herself, she walked away. She tried to hide her face in her hands so that he wouldn't see. Why couldn't she keep a grip on herself? Giving up, she leaned on a nearby railing and rested her forehead on her hands.

"Will this suffice?" asked the Ambassador.

Amanda looked up to see him proffer a hanky at her. It looked quite delicate. She shook her head.

"I wouldn't want to ruin it." She said, stifling a sob.

"Amanda, either you take it and dry your eyes or I will administer to you myself." He said sternly. The thought of him trying to dry her eyes made her feel a little hysterical for a moment. She laughed and took the tissue. Turning away, she tried to dry her cheeks. The tissue was very soft. She wondered what it could be made out of.

All dried, she spun round. "Look! All dried! My, isn't it late? I think we should be heading back don't you?" And she tried to make her escape, walking confidently to the turbolift.

"Amanda…" He said gently.

She found her step faltering. How could he make her stop like that? And just with the power of his voice alone? She shivered subconsciously.

"Whatever you are running from, it will catch up with you eventually."

"Who says I'm running from anything?" She said haughtily, turning to look at him.

This time, and there was no mistaking it, he raised his eyebrow at her. She could swear she saw traces of amusement in his features.

"You are rather defensive for one so supposedly innocent." And he was most definitely teasing her!

"Innocent until proven guilty, Ambassador." She performed an elaborate bow before sticking her tongue out at him. He didn't even flinch. Damn.

In the next moment, the merriment was gone. Amanda's eyes clouded over with the emotions she had yet to deal with. Only his voice interrupted her descent. This time he was much closer.

"Amanda, did he hurt you?" He asked firmly.

Amanda ducked her head, sheepishly.

"You saw?"

He gave her a look as if to say "who didn't?" She sighed heavily. "Ambassador, I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause a scene." She apologised, shrugging helplessly.

"It is not your fault. But tell me Amanda, did he?" His eyes were most serious as he regarded her.

"No… Only… only emotionally." She blushed a little. Talking about emotions with a Vulcan felt very taboo. "And I don't think he meant to. It's just shock I think." Her hands worried away at the tissue in her hands.

"If it is not too personal a question, may I ask who he was?"

Amanda took a deep breath. Now it all seemed like it had just been a terrible nightmare. But she couldn't keep hiding from it. She had been foolish to think she would never see him again. Next time she would be more prepared.

"His name is Charlie. He is my ex-fiancé."

Amanda couldn't tell what he made of this. His face was as blank as ever.

"He just came out of nowhere and surprised me. He was just there and… and then he was hugging me and it was so fast and so intimate. My brain didn't even have time to register it properly." She rubbed her eyebrows wearily. "I mean, I'd imagine you would feel pretty shocked if someone suddenly appeared and hugged you!" She giggled nervously.

He merely cocked his head to the side and watched her quietly. She began to fidget under his gaze.

"Shall I have him removed from the conference?" He asked quietly.

"No! I mean… no, I don't think that will be necessary." She took a deep breath. "I will have to deal with him eventually. Next time it will be on my terms." She said thoughtfully.

The Ambassador nodded.

"Is there any other way in which I may assist you?"

Amanda smiled.

"Unless you can find me the man of my dreams so I can fall deeply in love with him, forget my past and move on? I'm afraid not. But thank you… anyway. I appreciate it."

"Perhaps you should call a close relative of yours?" He suggested.

"Perhaps," she agreed. Her eyes watered again. She was still reeling in surprise at his kindness, and now he was being thoughtful too? "I think that might be a good idea."

Silence followed for a moment. She studied him as he gazed out to the stars surrounding them. He was tall compared to most humans. He had a lean frame with strong shoulders that tapered down to a narrow waist. And although he never smiled or laughed, she could not deny that his looks had a handsome quality in a well-groomed stately way. He did not look as nearly as severe in the soft lighting now as he had when they first met in his office. How looks could be deceiving.

"You know…" She said wonderingly. "You're not what I expected."

He turned to look at her, his eyes catching the beams of starlight.

"Neither are you." He admitted. She smiled sheepishly.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked him curiously.

He paused for a moment to consider the question. Deciding on an answer, he gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I think so."

Her cheeks flared pink and she found she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Good." She said. "I'm glad."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was the final afternoon of the conference and the Ambassador was the last to give his talk. Stepping up to the podium, he casually looked around the auditorium as if he were making eye contact with every person there. The restless crowd soon became silent under his gaze. Walking slowly to the podium, he dropped his portfolio onto the desk with an impressive "thump" that echoed around the room. Anyone who had been distracted now had their eyes glued to the Ambassador.

Amanda was strangely impressed. She had not expected it to start this way. The crowd had been difficult to control for most of the afternoon. For him to be able to hypnotise them into such stillness was amazing.

Now that he had the attention of the crowd, she could see that he was playing with it. He still hadn't said a single word and it was beginning to eat into the allocated time he'd been given. Amanda wondered: why doesn't he speak?

Walking to the centre of the stage, he turned his back on the audience to look up at the projecting screen. It was blank. It was so quiet; Amanda could hear the breathing of the person sat next to her. What on earth is he doing?

Then his voice penetrated through the silence.

"First impressions are… everything." He stated.

He turned around to meet a thousand eyes staring right back at him. Amanda shook her head in disbelief. If she were in his place she would have been physically sick by now.

"Within seconds of meeting, our first opinions are formed." He clicked his remote control and the first slide came up. A host of unfamiliar faces from a number of races filled the screen. Those… were not the slides Amanda had given him. She frowned in confusion. Why would he change it?

"Our subconscious assesses the body language and behaviour of our subject and immediately forms a preconception. In the most basic of terms, it designates a level of threat to that person."

He clicked again and the next slide brought up pictures of members of every race present expressing different emotions, or none at all.

"A human may think of a Vulcan as untrustworthy because of the lack of expression, similar to the human expression of anger."

A picture comparing the two came onto the screen. Amanda felt a little repulsed as she acknowledged the similarity between the pictures.

"A Vulcan may mistake an Andorians jubilant expression of victory to be a sign of hostility."

Another slide, this time of a slightly terrifying Andorian.

"And an Andorian may think a Human is being deceptive when in actual fact they are only offering their best hospitality."

A smiling human face popped onto the screen. Amanda wondered where this was going.

"You may find yourself wondering how we ever formed an alliance given these misunderstandings." He said gazing out to the crowd.

"Some of our first contacts went well." He looked pointedly at Amanda. A few people in the crowd turned to look. She glanced away, looking flustered. When she looked back he had moved on. "Others," he continued "were not so fortunate." He bowed reverently to the Andorian Ambassador. Ambassador Atak shook his fist at him, an Andorian sign of respect.

Amanda had heard of the feuds between Andoria and Vulcan as a young student. It had all seemed so far away when they had debated the finer details in class. Being amongst so many Andorians and Vulcans now in each others' presence, she found the effect humbling. So many must have died.

"That is why first impressions are everything." He reaffirmed.

Walking to the podium, he pulled a thick document out of his portfolio and held it up to the crowd.

"To ensure that our first contact with new species remains fortunate, I have written a new legislation to amend the policy we already have. It contains new methods for observation and diplomacy. It is by no means finished."

He walked off the stage and right up to the very first row of the audience.

"Only with your participation can we revise the policy to protect both ourselves and new races we come into contact with." He paused to let his words sink in.

"I wish each and every one of you to read it and return to me with your suggestions."

The Ambassador noticed the man at the side of the stage making the hand motions for "time's up."

He nodded and for the last time he turned to face the audience.

"Through our continued cooperation, we can extend and progress as a federation to make our galaxy a peaceful and prosperous place."

Approaching the podium he stood still for a moment.

"Together, let us create the correct first impression."

Amanda found his eyes locked on hers again for the briefest of moments. But this time she maintained the eye contact until he broke away.

Concluding his speech, he gathered his portfolio and left the stage. A round of applause followed him in his wake.

* * *

Amanda struggled to see the Ambassador as the crowd vacated to the outdoor corridors. She waited in the foyer at the top of the stairs to see if she could catch a glimpse of his pointy ears. As her eyes darted across the room she felt a gentle nudge against her shoulder. Ambassador Ovina smiled back at her.

"Ambassador Ovina! What a pleasure." Amanda smiled. "Did you enjoy Ambassador Sarek's talk?" She asked politely before returning to search the crowd.

"Oh yes. He always knows how to put on a show. His talk may have been the last but he always knows how to make it memorable!" She winked.

"Yes… Definitely memorable." Amanda agreed, still staring out.

"Lost him have you?" She enquired.

"He always knows how to elude me. One of his many skills." Amanda sighed.

Ambassador Ovina chuckled heartily and joined her in her search. There was silence for a moment.

"I noticed him looking at you during his talk. He must quite like you." The Ambassador said innocently.

Amanda ducked her head in embarrassment but managed to make it into a laugh, albeit a nervous one.

"Oh I don't think so. The Ambassador is fairly neutral about everything. I think he was highlighting the fact that I was human. Nothing more." She shrugged.

Amanda could feel the Ambassador's eyes watching her carefully. She didn't know what she was looking for but she tried to stay calm.

"It is interesting that he looked to you when commenting on the first contact with humans. It would be more… logical to look to the Human Ambassador i.e. me!" She gestured to herself, smiling. "But instead he looked at you. Maybe he is saying that his first contact with you was 'fortunate'." She said, making speech mark symbols in the air. The Ambassador continued to watch her, a benign smile on her face.

Amanda swallowed subconsciously.

"Are you saying that you're jealous Ambassador Ovina?" She said playfully, hoping that a joke would distract her for a while. This line of inquiry was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Ambassador Ovina laughed heartily.

"Oh Amanda! Of course I am." She looked across the room and espied Ambassador Sarek.

"It's often difficult to hold his attention. For you to catch it is quite remarkable!" She beamed.

Maybe she wasn't so distracted then. Amanda smiled awkwardly and decided not to say anything. But the Ambassador wasn't finished yet.

"Don't you think he is handsome Amanda?" She asked innocently.

Amanda could feel herself becoming flushed. Trying not to panic she breathed slowly and put on a nonchalant air.

"Well he's not ugly I suppose." She said sounding almost bored with the topic.

Ambassador Ovina laughed again.

"Well I best be off, I'm sure my aide is looking for me too. I'm sure you can find him now. See you soon Amanda!" And she swanned off.

Amanda waited for her to move out of sight before visibly sagging. Eurgh. That had been so weird. What on earth had she been getting at? Saying that his first contact with her was 'fortunate'? She was sure if Ambassador Ovina had been present at their first meeting she would not have described it as 'fortunate.'

"Miss Grayson," resounded a deep voice behind her.

She turned to come face to face with Ambassador Sarek. She smiled weakly.

"Congratulations Ambassador. That was a brilliant talk." She said sincerely. Even though the new direction had completely bemused her and she was also a little disappointed that her slides were never put to good use. She supposed it was good in a way. The talk would have been awfully dull if he had. Even if the slides were brightly coloured and well designed.

The Ambassador inclined his head towards her.

"I have finished all my engagements for this afternoon. Let us retire."

And without waiting for her, as usual, he strode off into the crowd. Yes let's, she found herself thinking to herself. She could do with getting away from all these people and their political power plays.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Amanda settled into the plush leather seats of first class. This was going to be one very pleasant trip back to Earth. Plenty of leg room, a window side view of the stars and a refreshing drink topped up whenever she liked. It felt like a well-deserved rest after being up on her feet and rushing after the Ambassador like a lost puppy. The only downside was that the Ambassador would be sitting next to her for the next three hours. Without any immediate work to be getting on with she was planning on having a nap. However, she wasn't sure the Ambassador would feel the same way. It would either be work or another in depth talk about some key issue in politics and truth be told, she didn't have the strength for that right at this moment. She had secreted her PADD so that if he did try to give her some work she could claim she had put it in her handhold luggage. Oops.

As he settled down next to her, she noticed he was no longer wearing his Ambassadorial robes. They must have some kind of wardrobe in here she thought. Who knows what trivialities they had hidden in this section? She was glad she wasn't in standard class though. On her way to the space station she had had to chat with the lovely old lady, which was fine but there had been a small child that had delighted in kicking her seat throughout the _entire_ journey. Thankfully, there was no one sat behind her.

The Ambassador diligently worked away at something on his PADD. Enjoying the peace, Amanda sipped her fizzy drink and looked out the window. She gripped the arm rest tightly as the shuttle undocked from the station. The vibration always sent a shiver up her spine. The Ambassador looked at her curiously. She let go and returned her attention to the window as they slowly began to drift away from the myriad of cylinders and domes that was the space station. Feeling the shuttle propulsion system kick in, she relaxed a little. Now there was nothing to worry about until they had to breach Earth's atmosphere. You know… asides from the odd asteroid or two. She winced as her imagination filled in the gory details. This was always a problem when she was tired. She breathed a deep breath out trying to relieve some of the tension she was feeling.

"Are you in distress?" The Ambassador enquired.

"No. Not at all Osu." She said airily. I could just do with another night's sleep but it doesn't look like I'll be getting it soon, she thought. She resisted the urge to rub her eyes. "Do you require any assistance?"

"No." He said simply, eyes glued to his PADD.

Seeing as she was off-duty, she began to move the chair into a more horizontal position, but alas, he wasn't finished.

"Tell me, what was your profession before you started working as my assistant?"

Her brows furrowed as she answered his question.

"Uh… well I didn't have a profession exactly. I had just finished my teaching qualification. I was supposed to start work at a school that was located nearby but…" She bit her lip.

At her pause, he looked up to consider her.

"But?" He encouraged.

"Well it just didn't work out." She huffed. "Plans change." She shrugged.

As he enlarged a graph on his PADD he continued to speak:

"Would I be correct in saying that that these plans may have changed because of… Charlie?"

Amanda gasped.

"How did you know about that?" She whispered, glancing around to see if anyone heard.

"Logical deduction," he said coolly. "Why is it that you are whispering exactly?" He asked.

"Because I don't want it to become common knowledge." She fumed.

"Surely whispering will only draw more attention to it?" He said, nonplussed.

Conceding the point she crossed her arms over her chest and stared out of the window. Infuriating Vulcan.

"What happened then?" He continued.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"I'm assuming you did not appear out of thin air with the express purpose to work at the embassy." He said dryly. "What events transpired so that you could acquire such a position?"

For some reason she had an odd sense that he found this rather amusing.

"Why are you so interested in my previous employment history?" She asked curiously. He cocked his head. She knew he wasn't going to answer. She sighed.

"Well, I went home and stayed with my parents for a bit. I decided on a fresh start and I moved to San Francisco. I had a couple of job applications that were dead-ends. Then out of the blue I'm being interviewed by Se'tek and then I got the job."

"You sound surprised." He commented.

"Well… I was. I had no political experience. Nothing to really make me stand out. I mean… I still have no idea why Se'tek hired me." She said thoughtfully.

"He believed you would be a good teacher."

Amanda blinked. She hadn't expected that.

"That's true. That is what I've always wanted to do." She gazed out to the stars for a moment. "But who am I supposed to be teaching?" She said flippantly.

"Me." He stated.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Oh… I see." Although not too clearly, she thought to herself. If she was really meant to be teaching the Ambassador she had managed to land herself the most difficult student in the world.

"Who better to give insight on human culture and society than a human teacher given the challenge of raising young children to behave acceptably in such an environment?" He elaborated.

"I suppose that makes sense." She agreed.

Time passed as they thought to themselves. Amanda was about to curl up to try and sleep again but the Ambassador had other plans.

"Ambassador Ingri has just sent me a revision of my proposed policy. I have sent it to your PADD for review." He stated.

She sat up stiffly.

"I'm sorry Osu; I packed my PADD in the hold." She said innocently.

He looked at her sternly.

"Indeed… You may borrow mine for the present."

He held his PADD out to her, but pulled it back before she could take it. "Next time, be sure to keep it on your person. Do I make myself clear?"

She ducked her head.

"Yes Osu."

Finally relenting, he handed it to her. Taking it in both hands, she accidentally brushed one of his knuckles. Her face went white.

"Ambassador, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" She covered her mouth with her hand. What had she done? She had broken the first rule of meeting with Vulcans: Never touch their skin, especially not their hands.

The Ambassador shuffled uneasily in his seat and consciously placed the affected hand on his knee before turning to her.

"Be more careful next time Miss Grayson." He admonished. "The next Vulcan you meet may not be so forgiving." He said quietly.

Pulling out another PADD he silently returned to work. Amanda turned to the document on the PADD before her but she couldn't read a single word. She was still horrified by what had just happened. She thought she might die of shame.

Calming herself down, she slowly began to make her way through the article. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of him carefully examining the knuckle she had brushed. She had no idea why it was such a social taboo, but she knew that as soon as she got home she was going to call Se'tek. She had to know the significance of what had just happened.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Amanda paced anxiously in her living room as she waited for her call to connect. She knew that it would cost her a small fortune calling Vulcan but she was desperate. Hearing the call finally connect she searched for his familiar face on the screen.

"Amanda… Is there something wrong?" He enquired.

Amanda fidgeted under his concerned gaze.

"Se'tek I'm so sorry I'm calling you like this. I don't mean to disturb you but I'm stuck in a situation and normally I'd talk to the Ambassador but he's involved so I can't and so you were my last option." She took a moment to breathe.

She noticed how little light there was on his side.

"Wait… I didn't check the time zone. It's night time on Vulcan isn't it?"

He nodded the affirmative. Amanda covered her face in embarrassment.

"Do not be concerned. Vulcans do not require much sleep and it is cooler at night which is conducive to thinking." He explained.

She saw the camera move as he settled himself onto a floor cushion.

"Now, tell me what has happened." He said calmly.

And so she told him about the shuttle ride back, with the accidental touch and also including the fact that she'd lied to get out of work.

At the end of the story she took a deep breath and waited to hear his verdict. He took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Do not worry yourself over the accident. The Ambassador has retained his post for many years and although they are infrequent he has dealt with such instances before. The more serious issue you need to attend to is the fact that you lied." His expression became very sombre as he regarded her now. Amanda felt her cheeks flare up with shame.

"But I was so tired…"

"Regardless Amanda, you should not lie to your superior. Approach Ambassador Sarek with honesty and he will be considerate to your needs." He advised.

"But what if he finds me… inadequate? He has certain… expectations about my performance." She shrugged helplessly.

"I would not have hired you Amanda if I did not believe you could fulfil them."

Amanda breathed a sigh of relief at his words.

"Ok. I'll apologise to him as soon as I'm back in work."

"Try not to worry so about others thoughts Amanda. Be mindful of your own and focus such energies on more important matters such as your own wellbeing." He said sagely.

Amanda smiled.

"I've missed you Se'tek. You and your words of wisdom."

He did not say anything in return, but she recognised approval in his gaze. He seemed much easier to read than the Ambassador.

"Thank you for your help. Oh… one more thing. I understand that you might not be able to answer this but I would be very grateful if you could." She squeezed her hands together in her lap. "Why is touching the hands so forbidden?"

Se'tek let out a slow breath.

"If I tell you Amanda… in exchange for this information would you be willing to extend a little more of your kindness and generosity to Ambassador Sarek? I believe you have made a harsh judgement of him." He looked at her knowingly.

"I… I didn't mean to. He just confuses me all the time." She said, her thoughts drifting away with her. "But yes… I agree. You have a deal." The information would be more than worth keeping a hold of her tongue a little more often.

"Very well, you must not speak of this to anyone. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"As you know, skin contact allows for telepathic transference. Therefore touching is a social taboo. The hands in particular are erogenous zones, which makes it difficult to block telepathic transference when unprepared."

Amanda listened quietly.

"I saw a Vulcan mother and child touch like this." She outstretched two fingers to show him. "Is this an accepted form of transference?" She asked.

"Indeed, though I must advise you to never attempt this with a Vulcan."

"Oh of course not, I was just curious. It seemed kinda cute." She smiled weakly at him. "I suppose I should go. Thank you for your help Se'tek; I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I am not as essential as you may think. You will find your own path Amanda."

Amanda smiled warmly at him.

"Goodnight Se'tek."

"Live long and prosper."

* * *

The next morning, Amanda approached the entrance of the Federation Headquarters to find it clamouring with journalists and photographers. She stopped short at the end of the street. She had no idea what could cause such a ruckus. She shrugged her shoulders lightly. Maybe Ambassador Ovina had attended a chat show to talk about something controversial. Gatherings like this had happened before. Turning around, she headed for the back entrance. Embassy staff weren't supposed to use it normally but there was no way she could enter the main entrance without being harassed.

Holding her coffee cup close to ward off the cold she wandered the long walk around the back of the building. Approaching the back entrance she showed her security ID to the guard and went in.

All was quiet inside as she passed the security doors into the Vulcan Embassy. Approaching the reception desk she smiled as she noticed Danny already there waiting for her.

She dumped her bag on her desk chair.

"So, you're not as dead as I thought you were." She said raising a wry eyebrow at him.

He ducked his head sheepishly.

"Amanda I'm sorry. I should have contacted you earlier but I just wasn't in the mood." He ran his hands through his hair as he leaned back in his chair.

"As penance for being the terrible person that I am, I provide you with a free hot beverage."

He pushed forward a tray containing two coffee cups. Noticing that she was holding one already, he pulled a face.

"Nuts, I should have known you would have already got your coffee for the day."

"Sorry Danny, I thought you were still going to be off sick!"

She sat down next to him.

"Don't worry; I'm tired as hell so I'll probably need it." She winked at him. "Oh! That reminds me!" She rooted around in her bag.

Finding what she needed she handed him the souvenir she had bought at the station. It was an edible chocolate globe of the united federation of planets.

"A get better soon present."

He laughed as he examined the globe in its shiny packaging.

"Thanks Amanda, I'm surprised you even thought of me!"

"Of course I did! I was worried sick about you!" She punched his arm lightly.

"Owwww. That hurt!" He teased.

"Good." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Settling down, she logged into her desk screen and began looking at her list of jobs for the day. Daniel scooted across to her.

"You know… I'm surprised you're taking it so well after all that's happened." He said.

Amanda looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean 'after all that's happened'?"

His face creased in concern.

"You really don't know?"

She stared back at him in confusion. He laughed nervously.

"It's been in the news all morning! How can you not know?" He said exasperated.

She was about to fire back a retort when they were interrupted.

"Miss Grayson, my office, now." Said the Ambassador's voice through the speaker on the desktop.

Standing up stiffly, she approached the Ambassadors office. What on earth was Daniel talking about?

As soon as she entered, the Ambassador stood up from his desk and walked toward her. She froze in her tracks. This had never happened before. Something serious must be going on.

"Ambassador… what's wrong? Daniel said something has happened, something that I should know about."

She was beginning to feel a little bit scared about the whole thing. Taking a remote control from his pocket he pointed it at the screen behind her.

"The media has caught wind of your lovers quarrel." He said solemnly.

She stared at him dumbfounded.

"What?"

Turning around she watched the screen as footage played of her surprise meeting with Charlie. As the video played, a TV presenter inanely commented over it. Finishing the video, a picture of Amanda's stricken face was placed in the background as they began to paw over both their histories and current occupations. Amanda felt like she was going to collapse. Thank heavens she hadn't tried to get through the main entrance.

Feeling wobbly, she sat down in the nearest chair she could find. She tried to think of what she should do but she felt utterly numb. Summing up some strength, she turned to look at him. He watched her carefully.

"I… I suppose I should hand in my resignation. I've created a political scandal." She shook her head in disbelief.

"That will not be necessary," he assured. "Such an extreme action would reflect poorly on the Vulcan embassy. You will remain at your post." He said authoritatively.

Still utterly confused as to why this would happen she rested her head in her hands.

"How did this happen? I thought there were only security cameras at the conference. Reporters were only allowed in at the talks. How did they get that video?"

The Ambassador remained still.

"There was a security leak. We believe a member of the media bribed a security personnel for the footage. They will be reprimanded. For now, we must attempt to contain the damage."

How was he so calm about this? She didn't know whether to fly into a rage or cry. She looked at him blankly for instruction.

"You will accompany me to my meetings throughout the day to minimise the chances of contact with the media. However if you do come across one, whatever the question you must always answer with 'no comment'."

She nodded slowly.

"Yes, I remember the media training." She said weakly.

Walking back to his desk, he started to place documents into a portfolio.

"My first meeting is with Ambassador Ovina in ten minutes. Gather your things and meet me outside my office in five." He said dismissively.

Standing up slowly, she moved to leave the office. As her palm rested on the cool surface of the door, she remembered what she had promised to herself she would do this morning. It seemed so out of context now, but she had told Se'tek she would.

"Ambassador, I know this probably isn't the right time but I feel I need to apologise for my behaviour yesterday." She said quietly, slowly twisting her fingers in her hands.

He glanced up at her briefly.

"The matter was settled, there is no need to discuss it further."

He began searching through his desk compartments. Not having his full attention was frustrating but she had to finish.

"No… it's not that. I… I need to apologise because I lied to you."

Closing the last compartment he straightened to look at her gravely.

"I know." His deep voice seemed to resound about the room. She fidgeted.

Embarrassment flooded through the mixture of emotion that was swimming around inside her.

"I won't do it again. I promise." She said assertively. He watched her coolly.

"You should not make promises you cannot keep Miss Grayson." He reprimanded.

She felt like throwing back a cutting reply but she held her tongue. Se'tek's words came back to her.

"…_would you be willing to extend a little more of your kindness and generosity?.."_

"I will keep my promise." She said boldly.

"Very well."

Returning to his preparations she recognised that she was dismissed and left. At least that was one problem fixed. Ordinarily she'd be happy. But with all that was happening everything just felt so surreal. She returned to her desk to pack her bag.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As Amanda and the Ambassador approached the security gates for the Earth Embassy, Amanda's heart sank. A pile of journalists milled about in the foyer like flies to a piece of dung. She tried to hide her profile behind that of Ambassador Sarek's but she was spotted. Within moments they had set upon her.

"Miss Grayson!"

"…Miss Grayson, can you ever forgive him?..."

"…Do you live in fear of him?..."

"…Do you love him Miss Grayson?..."

"…Do you ever wish to see him again?..."

"…Miss Grayson!..."

They clamoured over each other to get at her and she stepped back but soon she found she was against a wall. She tried to remember her training, but the constant stimuli of all their voices and the lack of space made her freeze. She wasn't trained to deal with the media when she was the centre of attention. It was always supposed to be someone else. Someone more important.

"I…" She tried to speak. But nothing happened.

Amidst all the chaos and confusion she heard the Ambassador speak into her ear.

"We must keep moving Miss Grayson." He ordered.

He walked ahead to create space and Amanda tried to follow but a reporter jumped in front of her and she wobbled backwards losing him as she was faced with a constant stream of questions. She felt like screaming.

Just when she thought it was all becoming too much she suddenly felt a cloak envelop her in darkness and a gentle pressure on her shoulder led her to the security gate.

Finally escaping to the other side, the cloak disappeared with a flourish and she realised that she had been sheltering under the Ambassador's robes. She bemoaned the loss of the protection in the warm dark but looking up at him she found herself blushing.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Before he could reply Ambassador Ovina came rushing over and fussed over her. She was ushered into her office with the Ambassador. Amanda sat down in the indicated chair and stared into the distance whilst the other two talked.

"I'm sorry Ambassador Sarek; I had absolutely no idea that they had let the journalists through to our foyer. Normally they are so well behaved. I'll get rid of them immediately."

Ambassador Ovina put a hand on her shoulder and touched her forehead.

"I think she's in shock, she's too cold. I'll get her a hot drink as well." She said worriedly.

Amanda just continued to stare. It didn't seem to bother her that they were talking about her as if she wasn't present. She'd rather she wasn't really. Maybe this whole day was just a really bad dream? She could only hope.

"Amanda." His voice pulled her out of the abyss for a moment.

She found him perched on a chair opposite her. Ambassador Ovina was gone. She had no idea how long she had been staring.

"Osu?" She tried to focus on his dark eyes. They seemed very calming to look at.

"You are safe now." His voice held a note of concern.

"I don't feel safe." She whispered. She could feel tears coming to her eyes. She sniffled.

"You are safe with me." He assured.

She pulled out a tissue and dabbed at her eyes. Her chest felt like it was about to implode. How could this happen? Why couldn't the world just leave her alone? Wasn't breaking her heart once enough? Did they have to make her relive it again?

She found herself staring at the ceiling in an attempt to blink back more tears.

"Please," she said softly. "Don't leave me on my own." She pleaded.

Holding her gaze, she saw his arm twitch as if to reach out but he didn't.

"I… will not." He promised.

This just seemed to make her tears worse but the immediate relief she felt was palpable.

"Thank you." She managed a weak smile.

Ambassador Ovina emerged through the office doors and placed a hot chocolate in one hand and a big bar of chocolate in the other. She instructed her to eat and drink both before even thinking about doing any work. Amanda smiled gratefully at her. It was nice to feel cared for.

Deciding to continue with their meeting, the Ambassador tore his gaze from hers and returned to the task at hand.

As she slowly nibbled and sipped her way through her food she began to feel more human again. The adrenalin was slowly being flushed from her system and she began to feel more alert. Finishing the last sip of her hot chocolate she waited patiently for them to finish. Not really thinking or doing anything in particular. She just listened. Watching them work helped her feel like everything was normal again.

After the meeting was over, Ambassador Ovina assured her that all the journalists had been removed. Amanda accepted a surprising yet pleasant hug from her before returning to the Vulcan Embassy. True to her word, the foyer was completely empty. Feeling a little more like herself again she waved at Ovina's aide as they left.

Returning to their part of the headquarters she smiled at Danny as Ambassador Sarek took her into his office. To her surprise a new desk had been installed during their absence.

"Until the media coverage has abated, you will work in this office on the new policy modifications. When it is time for you to leave an embassy staff member will escort you to the back entrance where the embassy car will take you to your residence." Instructed the Ambassador.

He gestured to her new work station. She sat down in the new desk chair obediently, looking a little odd as she checked its suspension. Realising she was being watched she stopped and cleared her throat.

"Osu… How long do you think it will take?" She asked worriedly.

He folded his hands behind his back.

"Indeterminate. It depends if there is a better story to appear over the next few days."

Amanda looked thoughtful. Feeling his eyes watching her she decided she better start doing some work. He approached the desk carefully and rested a hand across her desk screen to interrupt her activities. "Do not overwork yourself Amanda. You have suffered a traumatic experience. Your performance may not be optimal for some time." He advised.

Amanda nodded. Drowning herself in work sounded very attractive at the moment but she supposed he was right.

After a couple of hours of reading messages and new policy drafts Amanda found herself yawning. She had eaten lunch at her desk, not feeling brave enough to enter the canteen. The Ambassador would be leaving the office soon and she had her eye on the couch across from her. She planned on taking a little nap before he got back. He would be gone long enough.

As soon as he vacated the office Amanda scooted over to the couch and curled up on its soft cushions. Thinking no more of it, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep yet troubled sleep.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes she stretched her arms as she felt sleep fall away from aching muscles. Noticing that the ceiling was different to normal she started to realise that she wasn't in bed at home. Looking down she found herself in the Ambassador's office. The cloth that she had thought was her duvet turned out to be… Ambassador Sarek's robes! Sitting bolt upright she scuttled back and turned to see if he was there. She saw him sitting next to the couch calmly working away on his PADD. Amanda froze. A mixture of fear and embarrassment flooded through her.

Noticing that she was awake, he looked up at her. Quickly, she tried to fold his robes neatly and offer them back to him. But as soon as she turned to apologise profusely to him she found his fingers gently touching her lips. She stared confusedly between his fingers and him. But she didn't say anything. His fingers felt warm against her skin. Tentatively, his thumb traced the line of her jaw and then he pulled away. Amanda found herself breathing hard.

Standing up, he took his robes gently from her before putting them on. He then looked thoughtfully at her for a while before speaking.

"It is best if you do not speak of this to anyone."

She didn't know quite what he meant. Let alone what had just happened but she nodded anyway.

"I must leave you now. I will return in one hour."

And with one last lingering look he was gone.

Amanda found herself absolutely dumbfounded. There must be something in the air today, she thought. Everything has gone crazy!

She stared at the door the Ambassador had just exited. She had a feeling that something had changed between them. They were on a new playing field and she didn't quite know the terrain. Sitting still, she couldn't decide whether it was for better or for worse.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After crying herself to sleep that night, Amanda continued with work as normal but she was not her usual self. On the outside she appeared unfazed and completely in control of her situation. However on the inside, she was a mess. Her smiles no longer reached her eyes and her usual laughter rang hollow. She felt haunted by the journalists that followed her to and from work. She was like a fugitive on the run and it scared her.

Thankfully, Charlie was not feeding the media any new fish. It appeared his employers in investment banking were none too pleased about the negative media attention he had garnered. So asides from making a formal apology to the billions watching on television, there had been no further developments. She hadn't heard anything from him and she was glad. She wasn't sure if she could handle that right now.

After a couple of weeks had passed, media attention seemed to dissipate. With only a single picture of her offering a cup of tea to the security guard that had been stationed outside her residence, the media soon became distracted. All she had to do was stay calm, which had been difficult at the beginning. She had constantly flown between fear and anxiety to anger and frustration. Luckily Daniel had been there with a tub of ice cream all ready for her to let out her woes. If she got particularly whiney he would outperform her in such a vulgar manner that all she had to do was give up and laugh. Her only moments of true solace were strangely enough being cooped up in Ambassador Sarek's office.

Something about the regular routine and the constant presence of the Ambassador set her at ease. For all the time she spent in that room, very little was talked about. But what was she expecting? She didn't really know. She watched the Ambassador occasionally, still unsure of what had transpired during that day. But as far as she could tell, nothing had come of it. She sometimes wondered if she had dreamt it, her memories of that day had become so distorted.

One day as she was getting ready for work, Amanda checked the newsfeeds as she munched on her muesli. She was constantly monitoring her media profile, patiently waiting for the day when she could walk down the street unnoticed. And today was her lucky day. A celebrity engagement had been announced and the media coverage was _phenomenal._ It was blaring across all news channels and there was nothing related to her in sight. Amanda smiled all the way to work that day and even the one journalist that followed in her wake couldn't shake her spirits.

"Morning Danny!" She said cheerily as she entered the embassy reception.

Daniel immediately spun round and shuffled nervously on his feet. Amanda looked at him curiously.

"Hey, what's going on? It's not like you to be skittish."

Placing her bag on his desk she walked over to him. He sidestepped to block her view of something.

"Whatcha hiding Danny?" She said mischievously.

"Nothing." He said, his voice a higher pitch than normal.

She tried to sneak round him but he was too fast for her. She tried to push him out of the way but he just grabbed her wrists so she couldn't twist free. She was laughing and trying to struggle out of his grip when Ambassador Sarek exited his office. He didn't look pleased.

"What is the meaning of this?" He said coldly.

Daniel squirmed uncomfortably.

"Ambassador it's not what you might think."

Daniel consciously let go of her wrists.

"I just didn't want her to see…"

By the time he had finished she had weaselled her way around him and found what it was he'd been hiding from her.

"A cake!" She squealed. She looked up at Danny. "Is that for me?"

"Of course it is Amanda, it's your birthday isn't it?" He said, a little unsure of himself.

"Aww you remembered! Thank you so much Daniel!"

In her happiness she gave Daniel a rib-breaking hug. He smiled back at her relieved.

"I'm sorry it's not so… well made. I made your favourite though: Victoria sandwich."

She could see why he had been a little nervous. The sponge had sunk in the middle leaving a little crater of icing sugar.

"It's wonderful." She beamed at him.

Realising that the Ambassador was still watching she turned to him happily.

"Sorry Ambassador is there anything I can help you with?"

He studied her for a moment as if assessing her wellbeing. Satisfied he shook his head.

"Not at the present." Then turning to Daniel he said: "Never again. Do you understand?"

Daniel blushed.

"Of course Ambassador, I wouldn't dream of it."

Amanda rolled her eyes and turned to Daniel.

"I'm fine! Honestly, all will be forgiven if you get a slice of that cake on my desk in the next five minutes. Deal?"

"Deal." He said, grinning.

As Daniel walked off to do her bidding, Amanda found herself smiling at the Ambassador again.

"I believe it is traditional on Earth to say… Happy Birthday Miss Grayson."

"Thank you Osu." She couldn't keep herself from giggling a little at his formality.

She didn't know why she was so giddy this morning. Perhaps because it had been such a long time since she had felt this happy she was now drunk on the feeling.

The Ambassador nodded to her before walking to one of the administration offices. Amanda entered his office and merrily accepted the cake given to her by Daniel. As he hovered by anxiously waiting for her verdict she ate with gusto and expressed her gratitude with lots of "mmm" sounds. Seeing her appreciation Daniel finally relaxed and when the Ambassador returned they both got back to work.

* * *

The next day as Amanda continued working on amending the proposed policy, she was surprised when a brown parcel was placed in front of her. Looking up she found the Ambassador looking passively at her.

"Would you like me to deliver this to someone Osu?" She enquired.

Normally she wouldn't mind running such an errand but she was just getting stuck into one of the trickiest parts of the policy. However, she was here to serve the Ambassador.

"It has been delivered already." He said stately.

She furrowed her brow at him. So what am I supposed to do with it? She looked quizzically at the parcel and then at him again.

"It is for you Amanda," he clarified.

She looked back at the parcel.

"Oh." She said simply. "I suppose I better open it then."

Gingerly she broke the seal and out slipped a couple of books and a funny shaped pen. Looking closely at the books she saw that one was a notepad and the other was… a book full of Vulcan script! She looked at the Ambassador uncertainly.

"Why?" Was all she could say.

The Ambassador glanced to the side, this usually indicated weariness of a certain topic. She'd been working with him long enough to know when he was becoming bored.

"Is it not traditional on Earth to celebrate a birthday by the giving of gifts?"

Amanda found she could not say anything. Realising her jaw was dropped she consciously closed it.

"I… Thank you Ambassador this is very generous of you."

She studied the book of Vulcan script more closely. It had clearly been around for many years, possibly passed down through the generations. Her hands started to tremble as she realised she was most likely holding a priceless antique.

"Ambassador… I am not sure that I can ever repay such a gift."

"Consider it a gift of knowledge, in exchange for your own."

"Ok." She said shyly.

Turning her attention to the notepad, she saw that some Vulcan calligraphy had already been artfully written on the first page. The Ambassador moved to her side of the desk, his robes rustling gently.

"I took the liberty of providing a few examples. On the left is my name and on the right is yours. Notice that it is much longer. Your name does not come easily to the Vulcan tongue and so requires more phonetics."

As he continued to lecture on the specifics of the symbols Amanda admired the continuous flow of circles, swirls and dashes that represented their names. She knew it would take a lot of practice to try and recreate such a flawless appearance.

"You have great skill, Ambassador." She smiled.

Turning to regard his face it was only then that she noticed how close he was. Bending over the desk in his study of the calligraphy his face and shoulders were barely a hands breadth a way. He paused to consider her for a moment. She knew she should be feeling embarrassed or uncomfortable but for some reason she found herself fascinated by him. She had never been this close to him before and in doing so she could see every detail to the last lash and wrinkle.

Noticing that they had been silently staring at each other for more than was deemed normal she decided to distract him. She was enjoying this.

"Tell me… How do I hold the pen?" She asked holding up an artistically shaped rod of silver metal with a fine black brush at the end.

Taking the pen he demonstrated the hold and how she should rest her hand so as not to smudge the ink. Twisting the pen allowed the ink to flow to the tip and he encouraged her to try a few strokes.

Tentatively she tried to do some straight lines. Adjusting her hold on the pen she finally managed to get out a few straight lines. Attempting the curves was more difficult. She had trouble controlling the consistency as she spiralled.

After failing miserably for a third time, the Ambassador gently placed his hand around hers. She gasped lightly.

"Like this," he instructed softly.

Slowly he adjusted her hand so that as she spiralled she used her wrist and thumb as a pivot, using her fingertips to apply consistent pressure. At the end she had a perfect spiral. She smiled with glee.

"Thank you." She said.

She still felt the warmth of his hand on hers as he regarded her thoughtfully. She found herself blushing. Why is he still holding my hand? Does this mean that he likes me? Do I like him? Why am I blushing so furiously?

Feeling a little self-conscious she tried to move her hand gently. Sensing movement, he snatched his hand away to safety behind his back. A familiar hardness returned to his eyes as he continued to look at her.

"Vulcan children master this skill with diligent practice over a couple of months. I shall expect to see the same results in you." He challenged.

She nodded absent-mindedly, a little disappointed at his sudden distance. The next time she looked up he was gone. She stared confusedly at the perfect spiral before her. What does it all mean?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Not long after the media coverage died down, Amanda moved back out into the main reception and resumed her earlier duties. Daniel was ecstatic to have her back. Truth be told, he had been struggling with the workload on his own. But now she was back at the main desk and Se'tek would be returning soon so all would go back to normal. That is… if things could go back to the way they were after all that had happened.

The Ambassador had seemed very distant lately. Amanda was unaware of anything she might have done to cause offense but something told her it wasn't just herself that he was distancing himself from. It was almost like his mind was distancing himself from the world. Something was obviously troubling him, but neither Amanda nor Daniel felt up to the task of dragging it out of him. Any offers of help were refused and any hints at personal turmoil were pointedly ignored. So they left him alone to brood.

Amanda spooned a piece of banana out of her banana split.

"I just don't know what has gotten into him recently!" She said exasperated. "I had to repeat a question three times today before he heard me correctly. _Three_ times! That never happens! And then he said that I speak too softly. I mean, come on!" She rolled her eyes.

It was the weekend and she had met up with Daniel for their monthly trip to the ice cream parlour. Amanda was slowly regaining confidence in being out in public again. People still looked, but no one followed her anymore or called out after her which was a relief.

Daniel poked thoughtfully at his chocolate sundae.

"Something is troubling him, that's for sure." He agreed.

Frustrated with the lack of answers, Amanda poked her ice cream ferociously.

"Sometimes I feel like walking up to him and shaking him by the shoulders!"

Daniel didn't seem convinced.

"Hmmm…"

"I seriously doubt it could be the policy I mean…"

"Amanda, I don't mean to be snarky but could we talk about something that isn't related to the Ambassador for a change?" He asked politely.

"Oh… Sorry Danny I didn't mean to go on." She apologised, feeling a little embarrassed.

"It's ok, it's just that you've been talking about him a lot recently and I just feel like there's nothing more I can say." He shrugged.

Amanda regarded him cautiously. She hadn't realised she'd been talking about the Ambassador so much. True she was rather fixated on why he was so distant but it was embarrassing to be caught out by it. As their eyes made contact, Daniel gave her a weary smile. She smiled awkwardly back. She'll have to be more careful in the future. Obsessing about anyone wasn't a good sign. Still, at least now she knew.

"So… You want to go and see the new film "Alice in Zombieland"?" She asked curiously.

Daniel laughed.

"Could Lewis Carroll get any weirder? Part of me thinks it's perverse but a small part of me is seriously intrigued. They must have been smoking something seriously funky to dream that one up!"

And Daniel was back to being his old self again. Amanda kept the conversation off the Ambassador for the rest of the afternoon but a part of her mind just couldn't let it go.

What is troubling him?

* * *

On the day that Se'tek returned, Amanda waited with great anticipation to see what effect it would have on the Ambassador. She had been thinking and she wondered if a lack of Vulcan company was the cause of his isolation.

Watching their meeting she saw genuine affection displayed between the two. Each grabbing the others shoulder in greeting before moving to his office. As soon as Amanda got the chance, she questioned Se'tek. After enquiring about his family's health of course.

"Do you think he is unwell Se'tek?" She asked nervously.

"I have been here barely a day Amanda and I am no healer, how can I conduct such an assessment in such little time?" He asked curiously.

Her shoulders sagged. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"Well just watch him, there's something wrong I can just feel it."

She settled back into her desk chair. Daniel decided to pitch in at that point.

"Maybe we need to get you to a healer Amanda." He joked. She glared at him, hard. "But seriously, what is it to you? It's probably something personal that he doesn't want to talk about. So stop being nosy, it's none of your business!" His voice seemed to carry across the room.

Amanda was beginning to see resentment in his eyes. She knew that her fussing was driving a wedge between herself and Daniel but she also knew that if it had been anyone else she would have done just the same. Wouldn't she? She shook off her thoughts.

"I'm only concerned for his wellbeing Daniel, just as much as I would be if you started skulking about the place." She said testily.

"You're forgetting he's not human Amanda. You're probably just seeing things where there are none. Again."

She shot him a furious look. What exactly was he implying? She opened her mouth to retort but Se'tek interrupted her.

"Amanda, Daniel. Cease! This argument is fruitless."

They both looked at him sullenly. He continued.

"Daniel is right to some degree Amanda. It is not your job to worry about the Ambassador's welfare. If he requires your assistance he will ask for it." He advised.

A smug smile eased its way onto Daniel's face. Amanda frowned at him.

"Nevertheless," Se'tek continued. "It is good to show concern for the welfare of your co-workers. Your point has been noted Amanda and I will investigate further. But from now on, concern yourself only with your duties. Do I make myself clear?"

Amanda sighed.

"Yes Se'tek."

Grabbing her PADD she gave Daniel a hostile glance before returning to her work. She wasn't seeing things. Something was up and Se'tek would figure it out. That would wipe the smile off Daniel's face.

* * *

After a couple of weeks of continuing the hum drum work of the Vulcan Embassy, Amanda had still seen no improvement in the Ambassador's behaviour. There was just no energy in his movement anymore. He paced about like a ghost and when he looked at her she felt as if he were staring straight through her to the wall behind.

She decided to wait for Daniel to leave the office before she would approach Se'tek. Their friendship had been strained these last couple of weeks. They had not spoken on the topic again since their argument but conversation and humour had begun to feel a little forced. It was like a dark cloud was hovering over all of them. Amanda was growing tired of it.

Seeing Daniel depart to see Ambassador Atak, Amanda scooted over to Se'tek's desk.

"Se'tek you must have had a chance to complete a full assessment now. Am I just seeing things?" She asked worriedly.

Se'tek continued to work as he spoke to her.

"I cannot say that there is anything wrong with the Ambassador physically. He is suffering from a lack of appetite and he is withdrawn. I am afraid I cannot come to a definite conclusion."

"So he hasn't spoken to you about any problems that could possibly be bothering him?"

He gave her a look of due consideration before continuing.

"I should not speak of this to you but I feel no disobedience in saying that he has indicated nothing of the kind. It appears the problem is entirely self-contained."

Amanda huffed and slouched in her chair.

"Brilliant."

"If I may offer some advice? Leave the Ambassador be, he will find his own solution." Se'tek said sagely.

"But Se'tek it's been over a month now!"

"Amanda I must remind you that you have only been his employee for seven months, three weeks and eight days."

"So this is normal behaviour?" She demanded.

Se'tek breathed deeply and paused from his typing.

"No it is not." He admitted. "Still I maintain that he will improve given adequate time."

Amanda rolled her eyes. Adequate time could mean months to years for all she knew.

"In the meantime, take this to the Ambassador. It requires his signature."

Se'tek handed her a document in an official seal. Screwing her face up in consternation, she haughtily walked over to his office. Just before she was about to enter, Se'tek stopped her.

"Do try and smile Amanda." He encouraged.

Amanda stared at him as if he were mad.

"What difference would that make?" She asked, confused.

"You would be surprised." Is all he said.

Sighing, she plastered a smile across her face and pushed open the doors. This better work.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Wearing her fake smile she approached his desk quietly. He was completely absorbed in his work as usual. As she came level she coughed politely to announce her presence. In doing so she began to notice pictures lying on his desk.

Scattered about were pictures and pictures of different Vulcan women and attached seemed to be some kind of biography or profile. She found the myriad of stony faces quite disconcerting. They all seemed to have one thing in common though. On every sheet she saw the same words: "Status: unbonded." She looked quizzically at the Ambassador as she handed him the document to sign.

He did not say a word to her. He signed it, returned it to her and with a flick of the wrist she was dismissed. Normally she would have been disgruntled by this treatment but she had grown used to it over the weeks.

Returning the document to Se'tek's desk she hovered for a moment. Se'tek looked up at her questioningly as she stared into the distance.

"Se'tek, is Ambassador Sarek married?"

Se'tek looked at her curiously.

"No, he has not been married for three years."

Amanda looked shocked.

"I don't know why but I thought he was…"

It all seemed to make more sense to her now. This must be what is bothering him. Or it must be connected in at least some way.

She smiled at Se'tek.

"Do you know if the Ambassador is feeling any pressure to… you know, remarry?"

She knew enough about Vulcan culture that it was rare for a Vulcan to be single for long. It was why she had assumed he had a partner somewhere.

"His mother is exerting certain …pressures on him." He said tentatively. Clearly unsure of how much he should reveal.

She waited patiently. Se'tek finally caved.

"His mother has decreed that if he does not find a new wife before the end of the month then she will provide one for him."

"That's barbaric!" She exclaimed.

"It is tradition Amanda. Cases like Ambassador Sarek's are extremely rare on Vulcan. It is only in his best interests." He said seriously.

Amanda pondered for a moment.

"What a decision. He doesn't have much time left." She said thoughtfully.

He only had two weeks tomorrow to decide. Amanda bit her lip as her thoughts flitted voraciously across her mind.

Coming to a decision she stood up.

"Where are you going Amanda?" Se'tek enquired.

"I'm going to help him decide." She stated boldly.

She opened the office doors.

"Amanda I forbid you to…"

Se'tek was unable to finish his sentence as she locked the doors behind her. Turning to face the Ambassador she put her hands on her hips. Noticing that something was amiss, he looked up to regard her. She had her serious face on.

"Ambassador, by the end of today, for better or for worse you are going to make a decision."

* * *

She paced forward until she stood directly in front of his desk. His dark eyes watched her coolly.

"And whether you like it or not, I'm going to help you."

And there's nothing you can do to stop me…

The Ambassador leaned back in his chair and balanced his fingertips lightly together in front of him.

"Amanda, return to your work station. You are not required here." He reprimanded her.

Amanda reached forward to pick up a photo.

"What about this one? She looks nice." She said enthusiastically.

She spun the picture round to face him and he glared back at her. Well, it's nice not to be transparent anymore she supposed.

Feeling decadent she perched on the edge of his desk and ignored his attempts to scare her.

"Well why not? She's got good bone structure. More qualifications than you can shake a stick at and she's young and free." She arched her eyebrow at him.

His mouth now formed a tight line. She decided to press further.

"Or what about this one? Incredible musical talent… impressive ancestry, more money than she knows what to do with. She looks up for a good time." She shrugged.

His cold black eyes were now boring into hers.

"The 'maybe' pile then?"

Silence lingered in the air between them as he stared at her furiously. Impervious, she started picking up all the pictures on his desk and arranging them into an orderly pile.

"Miss Grayson I order you to return to your desk outside." He threatened.

She let the words roll over her. Standing up she held up the first picture.

"Ok then… Exhibit A. On a scale of 1 to 10 how does she score on being a potential wife?"

"Amanda…"

"No good? Ok then how about…. Exhibit B. She's a little more mature than most but some people like that."

"Desist or I will have you suspended!" He said forcefully.

The Ambassador was standing now and glowering at her as she fawned over the pictures. Still, she continued.

"Exhibit C. Now this one's a real looker, check out the smouldering eyes! She'd definitely set your heart racing."

She looked back to see him leaning on his desk. She was getting to him. She just needed to push a little further…

"Ok so maybe sultry isn't your type but how about Exhibit D? Now she is definitely the girl next door, know what I'm saying?" She waggled her eyebrows knowingly.

No response.

"Exhibit E a second cousin from your family, perhaps a controversial choice but it could still work!"

No response.

"Ok Exhibit…"

And finally he interrupted her.

"No…" He said, barely louder than a whisper.

She knew she had him, now she just had to reel him in.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" She said feigning innocence.

"I said… no."

"No what, Ambassador?" She said playing dumb. "Maybe I should show you the next one?"

"No. I will not marry _any_ of them. Do you understand?" He said rather strongly. He looked away, ashamed of raising his voice in such a manner.

Satisfied, she dropped the pictures on the floor in front of her. If Vulcan looks could kill she would be stone dead by now.

"You know what this means don't you?" She said smiling. She folded her arms across her chest feeling smug.

Taking a deep breath he relaxed his grip on the table. He regarded her wearily.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly.

Boldly, she leaned over his desk to look up into his eyes.

"It means you've already decided who you want to marry."

He blinked at her, in what she assumed was an expression of shock.

"But something is holding you back." She offered him a look of sympathy. "Whoever it is you should tell them. 'Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all'." She quoted wryly.

The Ambassador seemed frozen to the spot. His usual look of calm replaced with that of uncontrolled tension.

Deciding that she had made her point, Amanda decided that it was time to go. She walked to the office doors but before she exited she turned round to say one more thing.

"I know it may not be a logical choice, whoever it is and maybe that is what is holding you back but… sometimes doing the _right_ thing is actually most logical."

Smiling at his confused figure once more, she closed the door behind her. Se'tek was already waiting for her and he was most displeased.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

As punishment for her crimes Amanda was immediately sent to the archives to clear a backlog of administration that had been building up during Se'tek's absence. When Amanda saw the boxes and boxes of data slates and official sealed documents her heart sank. But a small part of her felt happy. Happy in the knowledge that she had confronted the Ambassador about his problem and that hopefully it would now be resolved. She smiled to herself as she imagined the Ambassador making an awkward proposal to a young Vulcan woman. She wondered who it was and what she would be like. She didn't know if she'd ever get to meet her, Vulcans being a very private people. But she was certain he would make the right choice. If there was one thing the Ambassador seemed to be made for it was making decisions.

Working slowly but surely, she managed to clear the backlog just before the day ended. She realised it was a clever tactic of keeping her away from the Ambassador but she had nothing further to say. He would go back to normal, she would go back to normal and everything would be as normal as normal ever was. Well, in an ideal world.

The next morning Amanda woke to find her alarm clock had reset in the night. Realising she was going to be late for work she frantically rushed to get dressed and get going. Skipping breakfast and her morning coffee entirely, she made it to her shuttle stop five minutes late. She was going to have to wait another twenty for the next one to arrive. Sighing heavily, she accepted the fact that she was going to be late and messaged Daniel. She hoped they wouldn't notice but who was she kidding? A Vulcan employer always knows.

Quietly as she could possibly manage, Amanda walked into the main reception. Noticing that Se'tek was working there she decided to walk in as if nothing had happened. She got so far as putting her bag away, entering her ID in her desk screen and getting herself comfortable when Se'tek spoke to her.

"Ambassador Sarek knows that you are late Amanda."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Se'tek my alarm didn't work."

Se'tek did at least offer her a look of sympathy. Danny quirked his eyebrow at her as if to say "oh really?" She pursed her lips.

Accepting Se'tek's warning she started her list of work. Within a few minutes the Ambassador exited his office and addressed her directly. She stood up hesitantly.

"Miss Grayson, lateness is not tolerated in this embassy. You will make up the thirty two minutes you have lost by staying behind for that time."

Amanda was about to protest but a subtle cough from Daniel stopped her. He shook his head out of Ambassador Sarek's sight. She realised he was right, there was no point in arguing. She did have to repay the time somehow. Swallowing her words she bowed her head.

"Yes Osu."

Appeased, the Ambassador returned to his office. Danny gave her a sympathetic pat on the back. Never mind she thought, it's not like half an hour would make that much of a difference.

* * *

As the office day drew to a close Daniel and Se'tek left Amanda to work alone at the main desk. The Ambassador was still there. Se'tek informed her that he spent most evenings working in his office. She wasn't sure if she approved of that.

Organising the Ambassador's schedule, Amanda was interrupted by the commlink at her desk flashing red. The Ambassador was summoning her. Yay out of office hours, she thought. She walked to his office doors and for the briefest of moments felt an odd sense of déjà vu. Shaking it off she entered his office to find him working away at his desk.

Well trained by now she stood in the centre of the room and waited for him to finish. If he was in a good mood he wouldn't make her wait long. Looking to the window outside she saw gentle rain flecking against the glass. It looked miserable outside.

"Miss Grayson."

Immediately she snapped back to reality.

"Osu, how may I be of assistance?" She said tritely.

Rising majestically from his desk he slowly walked towards her, all the time looking deeply into her eyes. She was utterly mesmerised. He certainly knew how to get her attention.

Silence filled the gap between them as he studied her curiously. She was on the brink of emitting a nervous giggle when he held out his hand. And without thinking, she put hers in his.

Suddenly aware of what she had just done, she quickly tried to snatch it away again, her cheeks flaring with embarrassment. But he held on gently, still watching her. It was if he was waiting for something.

Feeling a bit nervous she smiled awkwardly at him.

"What does this… mean?" She asked quietly, staring at their interlocked hands.

His hand was very warm against her own.

"It confirms my hypothesis." He stated.

Gently, he began to trace his thumb across the back of her hand. It felt… tingly.

"Care to let me in on the secret?" She said lightly. She was beginning to notice her breathing becoming rather fast. Her eyes fluttered as she looked at him again. What on earth were they doing that for?

"I believe it means you have feelings for me." He watched her carefully for her reaction.

She giggled nervously.

"I have feelings for everyone, what makes you so special?"

He didn't answer her. He seemed to be examining her hair. She was starting to feel very self-conscious.

"Your hands are soft." He said, as if he were examining an interesting beetle.

"Um… Thank you." She said uncertainly.

"Does this mean you can read my thoughts?" She asked, recalling how Vulcans were touch telepaths. Her hand was starting to feel a little clammy.

"It is possible for me to do so but I choose not to at this stage, it would give me an unfair advantage." He explained. "You may examine my hand."

Letting go, he offered it to her, palm down. Unsure of the cultural significance or any significance at all, she tentatively took it in both hands and regarded it curiously. The nails were of a lighter, greyer colour than human nails and there was no hair at all on his hand. Turning it over she noticed how similar the lines were in his palm to a humans. She wondered what his palmistry would say. Aware that she had now covered every inch of it she gently let go. He looked at her expectantly. Was this some kind of exchange?

"I guess you can see mine too then." She said hesitantly, offering it to him.

Gently taking her hand, he examined it carefully. She felt a little embarrassed as he noticed the fair hairs growing on her knuckles. Turning her hand over, he stroked the lines of her palm in what was almost a sensual manner. Recalling who he was and what they were doing she tried to interrupt.

"Ambassador…"

"You must call me Sarek, Amanda." He informed her.

"Sarek…"she said tentatively. It felt so strange to be calling him by his first name. "What is happening?"

Taking her hand in his again, he looked down at her thoughtfully.

"You are afraid?" He asked. She blushed furiously.

"I thought you weren't reading my thoughts?" She accused.

"I am not, however your pulse is racing."

"Ok this has to stop!" She panicked, snatching her hand away.

"You're my boss and it's against protocol… whatever it is or …was that we just did." She said flustered. Still not feeling comfortable she decided to flee. "I have to go." She quickly made her way to the office doors.

"Amanda, you really cannot see us as a possibility?" He entreated.

She looked back at him, seeing the Vulcan she had come to respect and even worry about. The Vulcan with the pointed ears and the brusque attitude and the stubbornness she knew they both shared. There was something about him that made her feel safe. There was something indescribable that kept catching her out: An unspoken attraction.

Her cheeks began to warm the more she thought about it. But he was Vulcan. It couldn't possibly work. Could it?

"Sarek, how old are you?" She asked directly.

"In Earth years, I am sixty two years of age."

Oh my god. Sixty two? He'd been alive long before she'd even had the chance to be conceived! She recalled that Vulcans generally lived to over two hundred years of age.

"No… I've only got a hundred years left in me. You'd be making a big mistake."

"So it is a possibility." He concluded.

She looked at him, flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry, didn't you hear me?" She said testily. He was _really_ beginning to get on her nerves.

She suddenly became aware that he was approaching her slowly, closing the distance between them. Backing up she began to natter incoherently.

"We just can't. I mean… you're my boss and you're older than me and I'm not telepathic and I'm always making mistakes and.. and I know nothing about your culture and…"

She had made it to the back wall. There was nowhere else to go. She trailed off into silence. Sarek's hands traced down her arms to her fingertips, interlocking his fingers with hers. It was… nice. Her brain was suffering such information overload that she couldn't think of a better way to describe it.

The warmth and comfort of another man brought back fond memories of her past. She almost felt like pulling away but somehow… this was different. Instead of a heady rush she was feeling a small glow of warmth deep inside her. A small ember now but she feared it would become more potent as it grew inside her. Was this really the best thing to do? A Vulcan and a Human?

"Sarek… I'm scared." She whispered.

"What are you afraid of?"

His breath tickled her ear he was so close. She kept looking back and forth between their hands and his familiar face. She couldn't fully comprehend that she was sharing an intimate embrace with Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan.

Her blood rushed through her veins as she began to realise the full extent of how much she cared for him. The logical part of her was screaming at her to leave now but her heart longed for the connection. Could this truly be a possibility? Tears entered her eyes at the memories of pain and rejection of her last failed relationship.

"I can't have my heart broken again Sarek." Part of her couldn't even believe she was saying this, that it had got this far. Throughout her inner struggle, Sarek watched her with a tender look in his eyes. It was a look she had only caught glimpses of before. It was all in the eyes.

"I do not understand your meaning but I would never break any part of you." He said, as if that were the most illogical thing in the world. She laughed a little at his confusion but bit her lip as the fear came back.

"I mean, I can't be rejected again… You should have a Vulcan wife to care for you. I can't be Vulcan, I'm human." She looked down, ashamed to be seen. What could he possibly see in a human?

"I would not want you to be." He admitted. Her heart beat a little quicker.

"But what if you lose interest?" She said earnestly. This was her greatest fear, the last nail in the coffin of her last relationship. It was a terrible truth that some relationships just didn't last. She knew she couldn't expect to really gain reassurance this way. Every relationship feels perfect at the beginning.

"Vulcans mate for life Amanda, I would never lose interest." He assured her most seriously.

Her emotions reassured, she felt a little better but there were still the practicalities.

"But you'll watch me die." She whispered. She wasn't sure if she could bear it. Her humanity was beginning to feel like a terminal illness. Well, she supposed all life was really.

"Then I wish to spend as much of my life with you as possible."

Amanda smiled weakly at him.

"You have an answer to everything don't you?"

And she knew then that her heart had won. It was already too late. She loved him and she had loved him for a long time without her knowledge.

Sarek, seeing the dark thoughts clearing from her face, pulled her closer into an embrace. And as their foreheads touched, they knew… this was the right decision.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited or who followed this story in the very beginning. Without your wonderful response I would never have got this far! This is the end of part one. I do hope you enjoyed reading it. It was so much fun to write! _

_Thank you again to everyone who has read this story. I hope you liked it! _

_There is more to come!_


End file.
